BRASS
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Mary encontró en el baile la fuerza para salir adelante pero juró que no volverían a romperle el corazón ni el alma. Brass es un macho que no quería enamorarse pues no quería correr el riesgo de sentir otra vez el dolor por un amor no correspondido. Pero cuando se conocen, las chispas se encienden inmediatamente, dejando que el irrefrenable deseo los consuma...
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Heme aquí empezando un nuevo proyecto (sí, lo sé, no termino uno y ya empecé con otro) pero es que esta serie me tiene tan absorta que no pude evitar crearme historias. Espero les guste y que no sea el último fic sobre las nuevas especies que realice.

* * *

 **BRASS**

Jessi, Ellie, Kat y Breeze estaban de pie frente a Justicie que las observaba pensativo. Fury y Darkness acompañaban a sus mujeres en aquella reunión.

\- Así que a nuestras hembras se les ha dado por bailar mejor.

\- Aprender coreografías y otros tipos de bailes –corrigió Breeze –nos llama la atención como los humanos pueden coordinar tan bien durante una canción y queremos ver si somos capaces de h acer lo mismo.

\- A las chicas les parece divertido intentarlo –añadió Jessi a su compañero. Él le sonrió antes de mirar seriamente a Kat.

\- ¿Y esta amiga tuya es de confianza?

\- Completamente. Es una amiga desde hace muchos años. Me ayudó a resolver un caso para el FBI.

\- ¿Era agente también?

\- No, ella solo… me preparó para hacer un personaje –ella se sonrojó y Justicie vio como Darkness mostraba en su rostro la curiosidad por preguntar pero no lo hizo y él tampoco. El líder de las Nuevas Especies suspiró.

\- Necesito pensarlo por unos días y decidiré. Les haré saber mi decisión entonces –sonrió mirando directamente a su compañera. Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente antes de mirar a las otras mujeres presentes a su derecha.

\- Por favor, déjennos a solas –las mujeres fallaron al tratar de ocultar una sonrisa y salieron rápidamente, llevándose a Fury y a Darkness con ellas. Ambos machos quisieron esperar en el pasillo pero las mujeres no querían.

\- Jessi dijo que esto pasaría y que no tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Ella haría que acepte sin dudarlo –explicó Ellie y cuando Fury le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, escuchó un gruñido desde la oficina seguido de un gemido.

\- Ya sé a qué te refieres –dijo riendo Fury, acompañando a Ellie a la salida.

\- Iré a llamar a Mary y confirmarle que la quiero aquí lo antes posible –dijo Kat y Breeze aplaudió alegremente.

\- Ojalá quiera venir pronto. Quiero que me enseñe lo que te enseñó a ti hace años –canturreó Breeze –Iré a avisarles a las chicas –Tan pronto como se alejó la mujer especie del grupo, Darkness atrajo a su compañera, agarrándola de la cintura.

\- No volveré a contarles ningún otro caso que tuve.

\- ¿Qué te enseñó a hacer esta amiga tuya? -Ellie soltó una risa ante la pregunta del macho. Ella miró a Fury, cuya cara de confusión le decía que también quería saberlo.

\- Kat, ¿puedo contárselo a Fury? –la ex FBI se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- Sí, pero a solas –Ellie sonrió abiertamente y tomó la mano de Fury para que caminara con ella.

\- ¿Me vas a decir por qué tanto secreto? –Darkness gruñó la pregunta -¿Es algo malo como para que te avergüences?

\- No es malo –él casi nunca puede ver a su mujer así de nerviosa. Era adorable. Estaba tentado a succionar el labio que Kat se estaba mordiendo –Es algo vergonzoso que tuve que hacer hace años para conseguir acercarme a un narcotraficante internacional dentro de un night club al que iba regularmente. Yo… Mary me enseñó pool dance…

Justicie rugió cuando llegó al clímax debajo de su pelirroja. Jessie, quien ya estaba regresando de su viaje orgásmico, empezó a besarlo por el cuello.

\- ¿Esta es tu manera de convencerme verdad? –preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, acariciando lentamente su espalda. Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho directamente que no?

-Me hubiera ido a nuestra casa de la Reserva, sola y en auto, mientras tú estarías aquí, solito y extrañándome –la sonrisa de Justicie se desvaneció al instante y el agarre en la cintura estrecha de su mujer se hizo más fuerte - ¡Era una broma! No puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes, pero hubiera encontrado una manera de castigarte por eso.

-E igual hubieras llamado a la bailarina –la pelirroja solo le dio una beso rápido –Nunca harás lo que yo te diga ¿verdad?

-No, nunca.

Mary estaba sobre su pequeña moto, transpirando dentro de su casco y de su traje de cuero negro, el cual casi nunca usa pero que su amiga le había ordenado que llevara. A pesar de ello, la emoción le bailaba en el pecho. Hacia dos días que Kat le había llamado para pedirle que vaya a enseñar coreografías al Homeland. Las hembras especies tenían curiosidad por aprender y era entendible.

Las pobres habían padecido encerradas y torturadas toda su vida por Mercile. Ellas habían sido liberadas hacia unos cuatro años más o menos y un grupo vivía aquí y otro en la Reserva. Ella estaba a favor de ellos y lo demostraba al pedir su baja en aquella academia donde la dueña era una maldita y amargada mujer que le exigía bailar como si le pagara diez veces más de la miseria que le pagaba. Por eso pidió vacaciones sin paga por un par de semanas. Aun no sabía si iba a obtener el trabajo con las nuevas especies pero, sino, un descanso por unos días no le caería nada mal.

Estaba a 50 metros de alcanzar las puertas del recinto de las Nuevas Especies cuando sintió que un gran peso chocaba contra ella desde su derecha y la lanzaba hacia la pista. Cayó sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y su cabeza rebotó dentro del casco. Cuando iba a sacárselo, su cuerpo fue echado boca arriba y un gran peso la aplastó en las costillas.

\- ¡Maldito animal! –Y su garganta fue apresada por unas grandes manos -¡Vas a irte conmigo y te venderé al circo! –Mary solo podía mover las piernas. Golpeó en la espalda a su atacante pero ese hombre era muy grande a comparación de ella. El muy idiota creía que ella era una nueva especie -¡Ganaré mucho dinero cuando te venda! ¡Soy el primero en capturar a una mujer animal! –sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sus pulmones empezaron a arderle pues no le entraba el oxígeno suficiente para vivir. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, segura que la muerte estaba cerniéndose sobre ella.

- _Superar tantos momentos duros, ¿y todo para morir de esta manera?_ –pensó cuando la oscuridad la reclamaba, pero antes de sumergirse en ella logró oír un aullido aterrador…

Después de su liberación. Brass se convirtió en un eficiente oficial de las Nuevas Especies y se hizo de muchos amigos. La gran mayoría de ellos se habían apareado. Estaba muy contento por ellos. Sus amigos merecían ser felices. Pero él era diferente.

Había decidido que no tendría una compañera, ni especie y mucho menos una humana. Se había sentido atraído por Trisha, aceptando incluso que todavía le atraía pero respetaba su decisión de elegir a Slade, pero le quedó como experiencia el dolor de un amor no correspondido. Y a comparación de Tiger, que decía que nunca tendría una compañera, o como Darkness, que juraba que no era apto para ser un compañero, él sí cumpliría con su palabra.

Estaba de turno sobre los muros del Homeland cuando vio a los lejos una motocicleta acercándose. Estaba por analizar a su motociclista cuando vio su cuerpo ser lanzado de su vehículo por un macho humano de gran contextura. El motociclista quedó tendido en el suelo, tratando de quitarse el casco. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no era uno de los suyos, lo que creyó al inicio por su vestimenta completamente negra. Volvió a mirar al motociclista con mayor detenimiento y su sorpresa fue grande, no el darse cuenta que era una mujer por sus pechos. Lo peor fue darse cuenta que, por su pequeño tamaño, era una humana.

 _¿Por qué ese macho humano atacaba a la pequeña mujer?_

Ella trató de quitarse el casco pero el corpulento hombre se lo impidió al sentarse sobre ella y empezar a ahorcarla. Brass no lo pensó dos veces y saltó el muro hacia afuera, usando el techo del puesto de control que estaba adelante y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, agradeciendo a la suerte que ese día no había más que unos cuatro o seis humanos anti especies. Tocó su oído para accionar el handfree.

\- ¡Snow, un macho humano está atacando a una pequeña hembra humana en las afueras del Homeland! ¡Necesito refuerzos ahora! –y cortó. Tal vez el humano tenía un problema con ella pero no iba a permitir que abuse de su fuerza. Aulló furioso para llamar su atención y lo logró.

El corpulento hombre transformó su cara furiosa a una expresión que mostraba terror. A Brass le gustaba que le temieran. El humano empezó a levantarse del cuerpo inerte de la pequeña humana tratando de huir pero la Nueva Especie saltó sobre él y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, no tan fuerte como para rompérsela pero si para desmayarlo.

Se acercó preocupado a la pequeña mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba demasiado quieto. Su respiración era casi imperceptible. Brass temió que su tráquea estuviera obstruida por la presión del hombre corpulento. Le quitó lentamente el casco y se quedó anonadado al ver el cabello más negro, largo, brillante y sedoso que había visto en su vida. Quería acariciarlo, olerlo, pero primero tenía que averiguar el estado de la mujer. Acercó el oído a su pecho y su corazón le latía muy rápido, pero estaba viva. Miró su cuerpo y vio que algunas partes de su traje estaban rotas, mostrando su piel raspada y ensangrentada. Algo dentro de él se agitó con tanta fuerza que se asustó. Tuvo que apretar con mucha fuerza los puños para no levantarse a matar a aquel bastardo que había dañado a la pequeña mujer. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando su auricular se accionó.

-Brass

\- ¿Darkness?

\- ¿La mujer está viva?

-Sí, solo está algo golpeada –gruñó las palabras –El humano al parecer quería matarla.

-Estoy saliendo en una SUV para recogerla e ingresarla al Centro Médico.

\- ¿A Homeland? –La nueva especie no lo entendía - ¿No se supone que deberíamos llevarla al hospital más cercano?

-Esa era mi idea pero Kat se enfadó como el infierno.

\- ¿La conoce?

\- Ella es su amiga. La estábamos esperando.

\- ¿La profesora de baile? –Brass recordó que le encargaron revisarla junto con Breeze cuando llegara. Recorrió su pequeño cuerpo lentamente, admirando las curvas que tenía. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

\- No te la comas con la mirada Brass –murmuró malhumorado Darkness –Kat está mirándote en seguridad.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que quiere a esta amiga tanto como a Missy, a pesar que no la ve hace un buen tiempo la protege más –Brass observó a un SUV deteniéndose a su lado. Paul, el enfermero bajó rápidamente y se puso al lado de la mujer. Él quería gruñirle para que se alejara pero se contuvo. Le pareció tonto hacer eso pues no tenía derecho.

\- ¿Ella está bien? –pregunto el canino al humano.

\- Al parecer sí. Superficialmente solo tiene golpes pero sería mejor llevarla al Centro Medico para que la doctora Trisha pueda revisarla mejor –Ambos hombres asintieron, y antes de que Darkness y Paul pensaran como llevarla dentro de los muros, Brass la tomó en brazos con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Qué? –Gruñó cuando ambos lo miraban sorprendidos - ¿Iban a esperar traer una camilla para llevarla? Estoy seguro que esos idiotas que están en la puerta ya nos grabaron lo suficiente y ya deben haber llamado a la prensa –Brass se metió a la camioneta. Paul subió en el asiento del copiloto y Darkness en el lugar del piloto, demorando un poco al subir al desmayado agresor en la maletera.

Entraron a Homeland y se dirigieron rápidamente a las puertas del Centro Médico donde ya esperaba la doctora Trisha con una camilla. Brass bajó de la camioneta con ella en brazos y miró la camilla por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Brass? ¿Por qué no la pones en la camilla? –preguntó la doctora y él se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Sabía lo que debía hacer pero no quería dejarla.

 _¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?_

-Brass –llamó Darkness –déjala en la camilla, ella está herida y necesita que la revisen. Tal vez tenga alguna hemorragia interna –sabía que el felino tenía razón pero sus instintos le gritaban que no la soltara. Ni siquiera con Trisha se sintió tan protector cuando tuvo que cuidar de ella en la Reserva por su embarazo -¡Brass! –rugió el felino. Él gruñó en respuesta pero se obligó a calmarse y dejar a la pequeña mujer en la camilla.

Paul paso lentamente por su lado, cogió la camilla y la llevó hacia el interior del Centro Medico. La doctora quería preguntarle qué estaba pasando pero decidió que primero debía atender a la mujer. Brass iba a seguir a Trisha para saber sobre la profesora pero Darkness lo cogió del brazo para detenerlo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

-Quiero ver que Trisha la revise y me diga si está bien.

\- ¿Por qué? –no sabía que contestar a eso pues Brass tampoco sabía –No tienes derecho sobre ella. Ni siquiera la conoces.

-No la conozco, pero vi cómo fue atacada así que supongo que por eso estoy siendo estúpidamente protector –Darkness lo observó por unos minutos antes de bufar.

-Sí, supongo que debe ser por eso. Pensé que estabas interesado en ella –eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué? –la especie felina torció la boca. Voltearon hacia atrás al ver acercarse a un SUV.

-Kat no me ha dicho mucho pero… –de la camioneta salió Kat junto a Breeze.

\- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Kat a su compañero.

-La doctora Norbit la está examinando ahora –ella asintió y entró rápidamente al Centro Médico seguida de la mujer especie.

\- ¿Pero qué? No terminaste lo que ibas a decirme.

-Kat la quiere como a Missy y dijo que ella no era muy fuerte.

-Es una humana, es un poco obvio –el felino negó con la cabeza.

-No se refería a físico sino como persona. Dijo que ha sido muy lastimada –Brass dejó que la información se instalara en él con la intención de alejarse, convenciéndose que era lo mejor pero eso solo hizo que sus instintos protectores se despertaran aun con más fuerza por ella.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –Darkness dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-Mary.

-Mary –repitió Brass y sin pensarlo sus pies lo llevaron dentro del Centro Médico…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

No escribo sobre libros pero la serie me tiene tan enamorada de los machos nuevas especies. Bueno, espero sus opiniones, criticas, flores o tomatazos. Gracias por leerme.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Estoy súper sorprendida! Muchas gracias por su apoyo. No pensé que les gustaría tanto mi fic. Haré lo posible por publicar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero les guste el segundo capítulo.

 **BRASS**

 **Capítulo II**

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que algo estaba mal pues no estaba en su habitación ni en la escuela de baile de AD Dance, dirigida por la bruja avariciosa de Ann Delta. Trató de sentarse pero un fuerte vértigo la hizo acostarse otra vez. Respiró un par de veces y lo volvió a intentar, esta vez despacio. Logró sentarse y se percató de algunas cosas. La primera es que estaba desnuda. La segunda, que estaba en un hospital. Y la tercera, que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Un gruñido se oyó desde una esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver una figura muy alta. No podía ver su rostro porque la luz desde la ventana no llegaba hasta ahí pero cuando él dio dos pasos hacia ella pudo verlo. Él tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, unos pómulos muy pronunciados, una nariz más ancha de lo normal y era el hombre más masculino y atractivo que había visto en sus 27 años de vida.

-Estás en el Centro Médico de Homeland –él era una Nueva Especie. Mary lo reconoció porque vio algunas imágenes en la televisión y periódicos unos días atrás.

Y fue ahí cuando recordó lo sucedido.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño –dijo él después de inhalar en el aire. Le habló con una voz profunda y tenía que aceptar que sonaba muy sexy –Estarás bien aquí. Puedo oler tu miedo –tenía la garganta seca por lo que contestó segundos después.

-No te temo. Sé que las nuevas especies son muy amables –no podía quitar los ojos de él –he recordado lo que me sucedió. Me atacaron –ella suspiró - ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Ese humano era un idiota –Sus labios eran muy carnosos, perfectos para ser mordidos. Pero su rostro demostraba ira –Él creía que eras una de nuestras mujeres, una nueva especie.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?

Brass observó su rostro sorprendido. Enserio no tenía idea del por qué había sido atacada. Fue herida por venir a trabajar con ellos y lo más seguro era que quisiera dejar Homeland e irse. Tal vez sería lo mejor.

El olor de su miedo era muy atractivo. _Demasiado atractivo_.

-¿Me parezco a una mujer Nueva Especie? –La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido –Nunca he visto a una. No hay imágenes o fotos de alguna de ellas por la televisión o los periódicos –Él pensó que Mary estaría pidiendo que la ayuden a regresar a su casa y no preguntándole sobre las mujeres nuevas especies.

-Nosotros las protegemos de los periodistas –Empezó a acercársele y vio como sus ojos se abrieron cuando estudiaba su cara y luego su cuerpo. Pero ella no le temía. Brass se sentó en la camilla, quedando frente a ella. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo –No te pareces en nada a una mujer especie. Tú eres más pequeña, delgada y muy débil –Él observo sus ojos oscuros, casi negros, sus pómulos redondos, su curiosa nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios gruesos y rosados. Su vista bajó hasta su cuello. Sus instintos estaban despertando con fuerza y le pedían, exigían, esconder su nariz ahí, respirar su aroma y lamerla, pero no lo hizo. Había aprendido a mantener un control excelente sobre sus instintos cuando estaba cerca de una mujer humana.

 _Aunque debía aceptar que con Mary le estaba costando como nunca._

Miró sus senos y gruñó sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Estas gruñendo? ¿Estás molesto? –molesto sí, pero con él mismo. Ella tenía los senos al descubierto pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Brass estaba a punto de babear, quería lamer sus pezones y amamantarse de ellos.

-No estoy molesto. Las nuevas especies solemos gruñir. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso si vas a trabajar aquí –Brass vio como una pequeña sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Su polla se agitó –Estás desnuda –ella dio un respingo y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Su mirada bajó a su cuerpo y rápidamente se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

Luego lo miró sorprendida.

Se había cubierto con la sábana solo por inercia. Mary sabía que debería estar avergonzada pero increíblemente no lo estaba.

Ella, por años, pensó que no era atractiva. Era el pensamiento que su ex pareja le había repetido una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Pero el macho de las Nuevas Especies no la miraba como en el pasado lo hacía aquel sujeto que la dañó. Se obligó a empujar a un lado los malos recuerdos y centrarse en el macho de ojos oscuros que la miraba profundamente.

 _No podían dejar de mirarse._

-¿Cómo te llamas? –por la expresión de su rostro pareciera que esperaba otra pregunta. Ella sabía que debía pedirle que se fuera pero no quería.

-Brass, ese es mi nombre.

-Brass –Mary repitió y sintió como su boca quería repetir su nombre, muchas veces y en diferentes tonalidades. Respiró profundamente. _Se sentía atraída por él_. Era hermoso y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Su vientre estaba hormigueando, calentándose rápidamente y eso le sorprendía pues ningún hombre la había atraído tanto en su vida como lo hacía él.

Sus ojos le gustaban mucho, pues eran únicos y ella supuso que era debido por su alteración genética, pero más le gustaba la manera como la miraba. La hacía sentir increíblemente única. _Deseada_.

Brass respiró bruscamente y sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, haciéndolos más atrayentes. El gruñido que emitió su garganta fue más bajo y más profundo que el anterior. Era muy sexy.

-Mary –Le gustaba como su boca se movía para pronunciar su nombre –las especies tenemos el olfato y el oído muy agudo.

-Lo sé. Kat lo mencionó cuando me llamó. Pueden oír a metros de distancia y oler cualquier aroma imperceptible para el ser humano. Oliste mi miedo.

-Puedo oír tu corazón, que late muy rápido desde hace unos momentos… y puedo oler tu excitación –la respiración de Brass se hizo más pesada.

-Bromeas. No estoy excitada –esta vez sí estaba muerta de la pena. No podía ser cierto… _¿O sí?_

La expresión en el rostro de Brass cambió.

\- ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Te avergüenzas de desear a un macho de la Nueva Especie? ¿Eres prejuiciosa? –la pena se le desapareció al instante.

\- ¿Crees que soy anti especie? Si lo fuera no estaría aquí.

\- Hemos tenido la experiencia de tener a humanos haciéndose nuestros amigos para atacarnos desde dentro. No sería la primera vez.

\- ¡Es el colmo! –La frustración estaba por hacerla estallar pero decidió que no conseguiría nada con eso. Sabía lo que era cerrarse a los demás para protegerse –Brass, Kat me conoce. Si fuera una amenaza ella no me hubiera dejado poner un pie aquí. Es más, ella misma sacaría mi trasero a patadas de Homeland –él sonrió y Mary estaba a punto del desmayo.

-Tienes un punto a tu favor –respondió sonriendo de lado. Mary suspiró y la humedad en sus bragas aumentó. Brass sonreía como lo hacían los chicos malos pero terriblemente sexys que aparecían en las películas, _uno que auguraba que rompería tu corazón_. Ella no quería pensar en negativo. Brass le atraía y mucho. Ella quería tocarlo - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Has dicho que quieres tocarme.

\- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? –sintió su rostro calentarse, seguro por su sonrojo, y él volvió a sonreír. Brass era muy atractivo. _Sus dedos enserio le picaban por acariciarlo… y por todas partes…_

-Puedes hacerlo. Puedes tocarme Mary –y ella sentía sus mejillas aún más calientes. Su rostro sonrojado era el resultado de sus palabras. Por su voz ronca, más que darle permiso, pareciera que estuviera haciéndole una invitación para algo más íntimo.

 _Y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que aceptara su invitación._

Una mano sujetaba la sábana para cubrir sus pechos y sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, acercó su mano lentamente hacia su mejilla. Su piel estaba muy caliente, como si estuviera afiebrado. Estaba tan perdida en su rostro que no se dio cuenta que Brass acercó su mano a su cara, hasta que la sintió en su mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente.

Su mano tenía una textura diferente al de los humanos. Kat le había dicho que no se extrañara de eso pues las Nuevas Especies tenían como almohadillas o cayos en los dedos. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

Sus dedos paseaban por sus rostros sin dejar de mirarse. Los ojos de Brass eran hermosos. Un marrón oscuro como el chocolate, con destellos dorados que la reflejaban, haciéndole sentir que ella era lo único para él en ese momento.

En medio del trance, ambos habían acercado sus rostros y sus labios se unieron en movimientos suaves, solo por unos segundos. Mary sentía el corazón bailándole con fuerza en el pecho y su cuerpo se estremeció. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos no rompieron el contacto.

Ambos respiraron bruscamente…

 _Ambos querían más…_

Mary recordó a sus estudiantes cuando conversaban, como sentían que se encendían cuando estaban en brazos de sus amantes. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así pero ahora ella sentía mucho más que eso. Soltó la sábana que la cubría y Brass respiró profundamente por la boca.

 _¿Él sentiría lo mismo que ella?_

Ambos se miraron y sin decirse nada volvieron a juntar sus labios pero con más exigencia. La lengua del macho buscó la suya y la incitaba a moverse como él. Los brazos de Mary volaron a su cuello y sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos para atraerlo más hacía ella. Sintió los brazos de Brass apretándola con fuerza y cuidado al mismo tiempo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. La delgada tela de su camiseta no ocultaba sus macizos pectorales y sus pezones endurecidos por el contacto estaban de acuerdo.

 _Moría por tocarlo sin tela alguna que la obstaculice._

Mary estaba por mover sus manos hacia su camiseta para quitársela cuando Brass dejó de besarla y con brusquedad pegó su cabeza contra su pecho, justo cuando la puerta era abierta.

\- ¡No entres! –gruñó. Mary no pudo ver quien entró pues Brass se lo impedía al tenerla encerrada entre sus brazos y su cuerpo para protegerla – ¡Está desnuda! –Escuchó que la puerta era cerrada y Brass aflojó su agarre - ¿Estas bien? –Mary solo asintió con la cabeza. Él suspiró profundamente y cogió la sábana de la cama, con mucho cuidado de no tocarla, y cubrió sus senos desnudos –Tienes visita. Tu amiga quiere verte –ella sonrió pero cuando Brass se levantó pensó que tal vez no volvería a verlo y sin pensarlo, sujetó su mano.

Brass volteó y miró la mano de Mary sujetando la suya. La miró a los ojos y vio incertidumbre y tristeza. Él no dijo nada y esperó que ella dijera algo.

\- ¿Vendrás después? –la pequeña humana no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Si Kat no hubiera entrado, lo más seguro era que la hubiera seducido hasta que ella le rogara que la follara y la hubiera montado en la camilla.

No debía. Estaba ilusionándose con Mary como lo hizo con Trisha cuando la conoció. Y eso terminó muy mal.

-No lo sé –y eso era verdad, en parte –Me asignaron a cuidarte y cuando estés recuperada supongo que no necesitarás de mi –él casi le había rogado a Fury que lo asigne como su oficial de seguridad. Se dio cuenta que los ojos de Mary mostraban tristeza antes de romper su contacto visual y soltaba su mano - ¿Quieres verme después? –estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua pues sabía que no debía estar cerca de Mary. Ella volvió a mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me gusta conversar contigo –Ella quería pasar tiempo con él. _Pero de pronto recordó que así empezó con Trisha_.

\- ¡Brass! –Alguien gruñó desde fuera de la habitación. A él le sonó habitual pero para Mary, el gruñido de Darkness fue aterrador.

El olor de su miedo empezó a inquietar sus instintos.

-No te asustes, ya te dije que aquí estás a salvo –Mary suspiró y lo miró. Ella confiaba en él. Eso le gustaba pero no quería que lo haga –Tengo que irme, sino, el compañero de Kat entrará a patear mi trasero aquí por gritarle a su compañera.

\- ¿Compañera? –Kat no se lo había contado.

-Ya te contará ella. Adiós Mary –y sin más salió de la habitación. Si volteaba a ver sus ojos negros una vez más, perdería el control de sus instintos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, pasó lo que se imaginaba. Su cuello fue apresado por grandes manos para empujarlo contra la pared. Los ojos frente a él le demostraban lo enfurecido que puede estar una macho cuando molestaban a su compañera.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a gritarle a Kat, ¡Jamás! –Darkness quería matarlo.

\- ¡Darkness, suéltalo! Ya te dije que Brass solo lo hizo por proteger a Mary –Kat prosiguió –Date cuenta. Estaba tan centrado en ella que estoy segura que no se percató que yo entré –Brass la miró fijamente. Ella tenía mucha razón. Estaba tan concentrado en Mary que solo escuchó que alguien tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

El felino lo soltó. Su mujer tenía razón pues a él le había pasado lo mismo un par de veces. Cuando un macho estaba tan centrado en su mujer se volvían un poco idiotas. Eso lo veía en los machos que tenían compañeras, en Slade cuando estaba cerca de Trisha.

 _Otra vez recordando a Trisha…_

-Siento haberte gritado Kat –en serio lo sentía. Siempre era muy amable con todos pero esa pequeña humana lo distraía mucho.

-No te preocupes Brass –ella ofreció una sonrisa y entró a la habitación acompañada de Breeze y su compañero. Él también quería entrar con ellos. Mary podía asustarse con Darkness pero no lo hizo.

Obligó a sus pies a moverse fuera del Centro Médico hacia su casa para ducharse. Si alguien captaba el olor de Mary sobre él harían muchas preguntas. Tenía que ver a Fury para informarle que Mary estaba ya despierta y al parecer bien, y a preguntar sobre su próxima misión. Debía tener la mente ocupada y nada mejor que el trabajo para poder sacar de su cabeza a esa pequeña humana de hermosos ojos oscuros y de tentadores labios.

 _Solo esperaba poder hacerlo…_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola. Sé que he demorado pero en mi trabajo (aunque no lo crean, soy profesora), estos dos últimos meses se pone más pesadito. Además, cuando escribo sobre algún personaje ya existente, o en este caso sobre un libro, trato de ser muy meticulosa, trato de que ningún detalle con referencia a los libros se me escape. Por eso me leo otra vez la saga (aunque me estoy distrayendo con "Pídeme lo que quieras")

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este proyecto. Gracias a los favorites, a los follows y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario. Gracias a:

 **Cyelito Lindo:** Amiga, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este nuevo reto, sin siquiera saber de qué iba la serie. Espero hayas leído los libros y te hayan gustado tanto o más que a mí. Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible en casi todas mis historias. Espero este capítulo te guste.

 **Guest 1:** Gracias por el review. Yo y mi manía de dejar en suspenso las cosas. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Ruth 1:** Gracias por el review. Sorry por la demora en la continuación. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Begoa868:** Gracias por el review. Siento que la espera ha sido más larga de lo que pensé. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Mey:** Gracias por el review y espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Guest 2:** Gracias por el review. Espero te guste mucho el capítulo.

 **Cristina:** Gracias por el review. Si quiero hacerlo bien intenso.

 **SweetNorthCullenGirl:** Gracias por el review. Espero te guste este capítulo y gracias por no tirar tomatazos.

 **Ratatatat:** Gracias por el review. Creo que, a pesar de no tener un libro, es uno de los más populares porque participa en la mayoría, como en el de Slade o tiene alguna mención. A toda mujer le encanta que los hombres sean posesivos y protectores, aunque en diferentes grados, pero lo de los machos es muy muy MUY excitante. Espero te guste mucho este capítulo.

 **Bellaen3D2:** Gracias por el review. ¡TODAS AMAMOS A LAS NUEVAS ESPECIES! Son sexys, posesivos, protectores y muy leales, algo que lamentablemente no existe realmente en un hombre. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Ruth 2:** Gracias por el review… ¿Eres la Ruth del tercer review? Disculpa la demora pero ser profesora es un trabajo pesadito. Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Den Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo y espero que este también te guste.

 **Jp-tsuki0993:** Gracias por el review. Que bonitas tus palabras. Qué bueno que te gusta mi manera de escribir. Y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Gracias otra vez y trataré de subir lo mas rápido posible. Coman chocolates.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Sé que he demorado y pido disculpas, no tengo excusas más que mi trabajo. Ahora la carga es menor y trataré de darle más tiempo a mis fics.

Disfruten el capítulo. Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que tengan un próspero año nuevo.

* * *

 **BRASS**

 **CAPÍTULO III:**

Había salido del Centro Médico ayer y a pedido de Trisha, tenía que guardar reposo absoluto pero eso era algo que a Mary no le gustaba. Había sufrido de muchas fracturas desde que se inició en el baile por lo que sabía aguantar el dolor, pero eso no importaba pues la doctora le informó que no empezaría sus clases hasta dentro de una semana, explicándole que Justice North se sentía culpable porque creía que había sido atacada por culpa de las Nuevas Especies.

Pero para Mary, su ataque fue producto de la estupidez de humanos ignorantes.

Le asignaron una casa en la sección de humanos como le había explicado Kat. Era un hermoso inmueble con todas las comodidades que no tenía en su pequeño cuarto. Su amiga ex agente del FBI, junto a Missy y a algunas mujeres de las nuevas especies, ayudó a que se instale.

Increíblemente, Kat había encontrado al amor de su vida dentro de las paredes del Homeland. Darkness era un hombre que le daba mucho miedo pero para su amiga era un amor que trataba de cuidarla y mimarla al máximo, estaba al pendiente de ella cuando estaban juntos, tratando de evitar que haga algunas labores pesadas o de que no esté mucho tiempo de pie. Según ella, estaba débil por un mal estomacal.

Las mujeres se burlaban de Kat porque se dejaba atar por su compañero durante el sexo (admitiendo que a veces juegan con las esposas) y también de la sumisión de las compañeras humanas. Le explicaron que ellas no mantenían una relación monógama con los machos porque querían su libertad después de estar sometidas durante toda su vida pero a las mujeres humanas les gustaba lo contrario.

Mary entendía el punto de vista de ellas pero secretamente admitió que no le importaría ser sometida por un macho, especialmente por uno que la besó, la acarició y la hizo sentir viva después de mucho tiempo. Ella quería verlo otra vez, quería tocarlo, _saborearlo_ …

Movió la cabeza con fuerza. Brass había despertado en ella sensaciones que pensó estaban enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser y eso le daba un poco de miedo. Decidió dejar de pensar en él y ponerse a bailar. El movimiento al compás de la música era su mejor rehabilitación y el mejor distractor para olvidarse de Brass, por el momento, o hasta saber si él también quería verla.

.

.

.

Volvió a gruñir. Mary tenía que descansar una semana antes de iniciar sus clases. Descanso absoluto le pidió a Trisha que colocara en su informe pero como toda mujer humana, Mary era muy terca.

Así como lo hizo ayer, hoy estuvo bailando todo el día en la pista de baile que había improvisado en la sala de la casa. Le molestaba que no cuidara de su cuerpo como debía después del ataque que había sufrido pero los movimientos de sus caderas, el vaivén de sus senos y el contoneo de su trasero le hacían olvidar el enojo.

-Que manía la de nosotros de estar espiando a una humana que nos gusta –Brass saltó en su sitio pues no había sentido a Darkness acercarse.

 _Otra vez se distrajo por Mary._

-Uno, no la estoy espiando.

-Y por eso estás escondido, subido en ese árbol mirando hacia su ventana al igual que ayer.

\- ¿Vienes a golpearme por gritarle a tu mujer? Ya me disculpé con ella.

-Aun quiero golpearte pero no. Kat ya lo olvidó.

-Mary no me gusta. No estoy interesado en las humanas. Solo veo que cumpla con la orden de descanso absoluto.

-No sabía que mi hermano te haya dado esa orden –el macho sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de Brass –Que yo sepa tienes el día libre.

\- ¿Me estás vigilando? –Darkness miró hacia el ventanal al igual que Brass. Mary seguía bailando sin percatarse de ambos.

-Pude leer su informe personal y Kat me confirmó su historia –Brass lo miró fijamente –Hace tres años conoció a un humano y se fue a vivir con él. El humano fue violento con ella. Muy violento –La furia empezó a crecer en Brass –Este humano la insultaba y la degradaba como mujer. La engañaba y la golpeaba. Ella aguantó todo eso por ocho meses.

-¿Cómo se alejó de él? – una parte de Brass quiso escuchar que aquel hombre murió de la manera más horrible. La otra quería escuchar que estaba vivo para poder ir tras él y matarlo con sus propias manos.

-La última vez que la golpeó casi la mata. Le provocó un aborto –Brass lo miró en shock antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Estuvo embarazada? ¿Él lo sabía?

-Lo sabía. Fue por eso que la golpeó –Darkness observó al macho. Podía sentir su ira crecer –Kat había ido al hospital por un golpe en la cabeza que tuvo Missy y fue donde la conocieron. Mi mujer se encargó de que detuvieran a ese abusivo. Por eso Kat la protege.

\- ¿Quiere protegerla de mí?

-De todos. Le he dicho que me parece que ella puede defenderse sola, decidir cómo enfrentar su vida. Hechos así de violentos te marcan y te enseñan a ser fuerte. Me parece que tu chica puede decidir sola si quiere meterse contigo.

-Mary no es mi chica.

-Pues déjame decirte que la miras como si lo fuera. Pero ese es tu problema. Venía a darte un recado –Brass observó a Darkness por un momento antes de sonreír.

\- ¿Ahora eres el mensajero? –Y Darkness lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo –Déjame adivinar: te lo pidió Kat.

\- ¡No te burles! Ya quisiera ver lo que harías por la mujer que amas –Y ahora Darkness sonrió burlón – ¡Es verdad! Ya lo hacías por la doctora.

-Sí, por un tiempo lo hice y juré que no lo volvería a hacer –Brass saltó del árbol dispuesto a irse pero Darkness quería picarlo.

\- ¿Aun amas a Trisha? –Brass se detuvo en seco y lo miró –Si Slade se entera…

-No la amo, es solo que… -no podía admitir en voz alta que aún quedaba el recuerdo del dolor –es complicado.

-Doloroso seria la palabra. Un amor no correspondido –el macho no respondió –Espero que el dolor no te dure toda la vida y encuentres a alguien así como yo.

-Basta ya de cursilerías. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

-Mary sabe que tú la rescataste.

\- ¿Y?

-Pues quiere agradecértelo

-Dile que no es necesario.

-Pareces como si quisiera huir hasta de escuchar su nombre –Brass gruñó –Ella quiere cocinar para ti como agradecimiento. Kat no está de acuerdo pero ella quiere verte –sus ojos volaron hacia el ventanal donde Mary seguía moviéndose y Brass sentía toda su sangre agolparse en cierta parte de su anatomía que empezaba a dolerle dentro de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó antes de pensarlo.

-Mañana en la noche. Y le gusta mucho el chocolate. Según Kat, le gusta comer una tajada de torta de chocolate, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes –el felino miró de reojo al macho quien no quitaba los ojos de Mary.

De pronto un carrito de golf se detuvo frente a la puerta. Breeze y Jinx descendieron, tocaron la puerta de la casa y entraron con el permiso de Mary. Como el viento estaba en contra, ellos no se percataron de la presencia de Darkness y Brass, pero ambos se percataron de una cosa.

-Me alegra saber que Jinx está interesado por la bailarina y ya no por mi Kat- Brass gruñó muy bajo.

-Él nunca estuvo interesado en tu mujer, te lo ha dicho hasta el cansancio.

-No le creo. A Jinx le interesa toda mujer, especie o humana, que se le cruce por el camino –escuchó otro gruñido del macho a su lado- Si no te gusta la humana, ¿Por qué estas molesto? –el canino empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la casa.

-No estoy molesto. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Tengo que irme a entrenar.

-Te aseguro que dar vueltas te ayudará más a eliminar la furia que te carcome pero no podrás escapar de lo que sientes y mucho menos de la cena de mañana –Brass echó a correr oyendo una risa de Darkness a lo lejos.

.

.

.

A Mary le encantaba la compañía de Breeze y de Jinx. El macho había sido el encargado de llevarle algunas provisiones y se habían hecho amigos. Las chicas le decían que él quería tener sexo con ella pero no quería pensar en él más que como un amigo.

Los tres cenaron y vieron una película. Cuando la hembra se fue a la cocina, Jinx la miró de frente, se acercó a su cuello y la olió. Ella se alejó sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-Me gusta como hueles. Me gustas

-Jinx, yo…

\- Mary, ¿quisieras tener sexo conmigo? –Si no estuviera sentada en el sofá, lo más seguro que hubiera caído al piso –Te aseguro que te gustará.

\- ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo? De seguro que podrías tener a cualquier mujer –Jinx le sonrió.

-Para un macho, le es fácil conseguir a una mujer para tener sexo –a la mente se le vino cierto macho de ojos oscuros besando a alguna de las mujeres nueva especie y el estómago se le revolvió –pero te quiero a ti.

-Es decir, solo me quieres para tener sexo.

-Sí, aunque la mayoría de los machos que se han acostado con una humana han terminado acoplados a ellas. Yo quisiera que primero tengamos sexo e ir conociéndonos. Tal vez podrías ser mi compañera – no estaba preparada para tener sexo porque sí y mucho menos ser la pareja de alguien, pero la imagen de Brass seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Todavía sentía su piel caliente sobre la suya y su boca extrañaba sus labios.

 _¿Acaso en estos momentos estaría con alguna mujer en su cama?_

-Jinx, eres un hombre muy atractivo y sexy, pero no estoy interesada en tener sexo contigo o con algún otro macho –el felino hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella otra vez.

-Podría seducirte para que me desees tanto como yo te deseo –él no la asustaba pero estaba ya un poco incómoda.

-Yo no puedo…

-Déjame intentarlo y lo verás.

-Jinx es hora de irnos –el mencionado miró con cara de pocos amigos a Breeze por interrumpir –Mañana tenemos que trabajar muy temprano.

–Me quedaré un poco más con Mary –y mirando a Mary le preguntó – ¿Puedo quedarme? –ella suspiró.

–Lo siento Jinx pero lo mejor es que no –el macho frunció el ceño pero cerró los ojos con fuerza para controlarse.

–Seguiré insistiendo con el tema Mary. Me gustas mucho –le dedicó una sonrisa y sin esperar a Breeze, se fue.

-Discúlpalo. Los machos son muy insistentes con eso y solo consiguen tener sexo con nosotras si es que queremos –Mary sonrió.

-Creo que normalmente una mujer hubiera aceptado acostarse con un hombre tan sexy como Jinx.

-Hemos aprendido que hay humanas que no lo harían pues son muy pudorosas. En tu caso, Trisha nos aconsejó que tratáramos de cuidarte de este tipo de invitaciones.

\- ¿Por qué? –Breeze la observó por un momento y se sentó a su lado.

-Trisha nos dijo que no te mencionemos el tema pues podría incomodarte y no queremos eso.

-Breeze, ya te considero mi amiga, así que podemos tratar de hablar sobre cualquier tema –Mary lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma. Su pasado ya no le afectaba tanto pero no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar libremente.

-Para poder contratarte te investigamos a fondo, como a todos los empleados humanos, y pues nos enteramos de lo que te hizo ese humano.

-Sí, me lo dijo Kat y creo que maldito hijo de puta sonaría mejor.

-Te doy toda la razón –ambas sonrieron –solo lo sabemos Justice, Slade, Trisha, Kat, Missy, Sunshine y yo.

-No hay problema, solo espero que no sea un tema de conversación recurrente –su amiga sonrió.

-Es por eso que interrumpí la conversación. Trisha dijo que te pondría nerviosa o producirte temor la insistencia de un macho.

-Ahora que sé que tan insistentes son, trataré de cerrarme tajantemente.

-Un macho no te tocaría a menos que estés dispuesta, aunque Jinx estaba muy insistente. Ellos podrían convencerte fácilmente. Son buenísimos haciéndolo.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

-Te lamerían y chuparían hasta que ruegues que te monte.

\- ¿Lamerme?

-Sí. Se metería entre tus piernas y te chuparían hasta que tuvieras la mente en blanco y gritando por el macho. Son muy empeñosos al hacerlo. No podrás hablar, ni negarte, ni siquiera podrías pensar –Breeze sonrió al ver el shock a Mary –Creo que te dejaré para que descanses y lo pienses.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

Las amigas se despidieron y Mary decidió tomar un baño relajante antes de meterse a dormir. Pero por más que lo intentó, no podía olvidar las palabras de Breeze sobre como persuadían los machos para follar con una mujer.

Jinx era atractivo, todos los machos que había visto hasta ahora lo eran, pero Brass lo era más. Su físico la llamaba pero la energía que emanaba cuando estuvo con él en el hospital y su manera de mirarla… _había encendido su cuerpo con solo mirarla_.

Mary cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en su cama, desnuda y con Brass sobre ella, mirándola detenidamente. Sonrió antes de moverse hacia abajo y hundirse entre sus piernas. Mary gemía y gemía, murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, sintiendo todas las corrientes eléctricas que enviaba el macho con su magistral lengua desde su centro a todo su cuerpo. Sus gruñidos la excitaban aún más y sus manos sujetando sus caderas la hicieron llegar al clímax con una fuerza arrolladora. Cuando abrió los ojos, aun jadeaba por el orgasmo pero reconoció el techo del baño que estaba sobre su cabeza y el agua tibia que la envolvía ahora estaba fría. Retiró sus manos de su centro y terminó de bañarse.

 _Brass la tenía hecha un lio._

.

.

.

El día siguiente llegó. Kat le había mandado un mensaje muy temprano diciéndole que Brass iría pero que ella no podría ayudarla pues se sentía muy mal. Darkness amenazó con amarrarla a la cama durante meses si salía, aunque admitió que estaría encantada de estar así, por eso le pidió a Breeze que le ayudara en la cocina.

Estaba muy emocionada preparando todo para la cena con Brass pero Jinx, que había ayudado a llevar las provisiones que le faltaban, no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Mary.

-Esto más parece una cita.

-Es una cena de agradecimiento. Él me salvó –pero el felino gruñó.

–Pero por qué no le das un regalo ¿por qué cocinas para él?

–Porque quiero hacerlo –no entendía porque Jinx le pedía explicación.

–Si quieres cocinar puedes hacerlo para las chicas o para mí. ¿Por qué no cocinas para mí?

-Jinx, déjalo ya –gruñó ahora la mujer especie. Mary dejó de lavar las verduras.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? –preguntó la bailarina mirando directamente a su amigo. El felino la miró a los ojos por unos minutos y golpeó fuertemente sobre la encimera, asustando a ambas mujeres. Salió de la cocina y aporreó la puerta cuando salió de la casa. Mary miró a Breeze - ¿Qué dije? –la mujer especie suspiró.

-Jinx se siente muy atraído por ti.

-Lo sé, me lo dejó en claro ayer cuando me dijo que quería acostarse conmigo.

-Pues creo que después de tu rechazo se dio cuenta que te quiere para algo más que sexo.

\- ¿Qué?

-Estuvo preguntándole por la mañana a Fury como podía conquistar a una humana.

Mary miró el asiento en el que Jinx estuvo sentado y sintió pena por su amigo. Era atractivo pero no podría estar con él.

-Pero a ti te gusta Brass –toda la atención de Mary voló a su amiga –Es la verdad, no lo niegues. El día que te vi por primera vez en el hospital, la habitación olía a sexo. Ambos estaban excitados –el rostro de la pequeña humana estaba rojo brillante y Breeze sonrió –Eres tímida pero me gustaría saber si piensas tener sexo con Brass –Mary otra vez dejó de ocuparse de las verduras para mirar a su amiga y responderle, cuando una duda invadió su mente.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te interesa Brass? –la mujer especie la miró con diversión en los ojos.

-Calma tus celos. Ya te dije que nosotras no queremos una relación monógama con uno de los machos. Ya viste lo dominantes que pueden ser. Además…

\- ¿Además qué? –instó Mary.

-Solo te diré que estoy atraída por alguien –Mary sacó sus conclusiones rápidamente: Si Breeze no quería algo serio con un macho entonces… ¡estaba interesada en un humano! Y cuando se lo iba a decir, ella se le adelantó.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-La verdad… es que no lo sé. Me atrae y mucho. Nadie me había atraído nunca como él.

-Mira, los machos especies no son diferentes físicamente de un humano, pero son más grandes.

\- ¿Grandes, grandes? –Breeze sonrió ante la sorpresa de Mary.

-Sí y gruñen cuando están excitados.

-Eso si lo sé. Brass me lo explicó –Breeze levantó una ceja sorprendida. Al parecer, el macho tenía toda la intención de tener sexo con su amiga. Tomó la decisión de hablar con él antes de que venga a la cena. Advertirle que tenía que ir con calma con ella y saber si ya había olvidado completamente a Trisha. Su nueva amiga no era una mujer para tener sexo casual.

Mary terminó de lavar las verduras y las metió a hornear. Dejó marinando las carnes para ponerlas a hornear más tarde y limpiaron la cocina. Cuando terminaron, la pelinegra sacó del refrigerador una gran tajada de torta de chocolate.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que le habías pedido a las chicas que te trajeran algún postre –Mary la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no lo pedí. Me lo traen todas las mañanas desde que salí del hospital.

–Recuerdo que Kat te preguntó que querías comer y le dijiste que torta de chocolate. Ella pidió que te trajeran una tajada de torta.

-Le pregunté si había pedido que me trajeran una tajada todas las mañanas pero dijo que no –Breeze se acercó a la pequeña cajita de plástico sellada y la olió. Pudo captar el olor tenue de dos especies. Como estuvo refrigerado, el olor no era muy fuerte, pero estaba segura de quienes eran.

\- ¿Quién te trae la torta?

\- Un macho, no estoy segura de su nombre, creo que dijo Flirt. Y cuando le pregunté quien lo había mandado, me dijo que era un regalo pero no me dijo de quien. Es mi torta favorita. Me encanta el chocolate –Breeze había olido a Flirt y también a Brass. Si, tenía que hablar seriamente con el macho.

\- ¡También es mi sabor favorito! vamos a comerla.

.

.

.

A las nueve de la noche sonó su timbre. Se alisó el vestido negro strapless que se pegaba a sus pechos y era suelto desde su cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo y su fleco cayó sobre su frente. Llevaba zapatos de tacón pero no tan elevados. Le gustaba lo pequeña que se sentía al lado de Brass. Corrió a la puerta y al abrirla, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al macho frente a ella pues estaba increíblemente guapo e intensamente sexy con esa camiseta negra de manga corta que marcaba sus pectorales y abdomen bien marcado, lo bien que sus musculosas piernas llenaban sus vaqueros azules. Pero se quedó atrapada en sus ojos. _Esa mirada la derretía por completo_.

-Hola Mary –su voz profunda la estremeció y la sacó del trance.

-Hola Brass –suspiró sonoramente –gracias por aceptar la invitación. Pasa por favor –se hizo a un lado para que pueda pasar, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, desde sus cabellos largos y oscuros hasta los botines, repasando en el trasero más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

-Huele muy bien –ella dejó de mirarlo y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió, Brass recorría su cuerpo con los ojos más oscuros. Mary volvió a temblar hasta que se quedó mirando una curiosa cajita que tenía entre las manos y que se le hacía muy familiar.

\- ¿Y eso? –Juraría que el macho estaba sonrojado –Se parece a…

.

.

.

-Sí. Es una porción de torta de chocolate. Yo… -Mary lo miraba con atención –Oí de casualidad en el hospital que te gustaba mucho.

-La audición de las nuevas especies y su olfato es muy agudo –dijo ella y le sonrió, haciendo que su polla se agitara –Así que tú pediste que me enviaran una porción todas las mañanas. Muchas gracias Brass.

Mary tenía un brillo en los ojos que lo emocionaba y esa gran sonrisa en su graciosa cara lo agitó por dentro.

Desde ese momento Brass sabía que tenía que alejarse de Mary porque si no lo hacía, podría terminaría perdido por ella.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola.

Primero, pido mil disculpas por la demora. No doy fechas sobre cuando voy a actualizar pero yo misma reconozco que he demorado. Trataré de no hacerlo.

Estoy feliz con este capítulo. Ya saben que soy muy detallista con las cosas que escribo y más cuando es una historia con referencias de libros. Por eso también la demora. Buscando confirmar algún dato me he vuelto a leer otra vez unos cinco libros de la serie Nuevas Especies. No puedo evitarlo.

Gracias por los follows, los favorites y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un pequeño comentario:

 **Alex de Andrew:** Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te encantó la historia. Como dije antes, no doy una fecha exacta pues tiendo a no cumplirla. Mi forma de ser y mi trabajo es un poco voluble. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Den Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **SweetNorthCullenGirl:** Gracias por el review. Y también por no lazarme tomatazos. Ya tengo la historia en mi cabecita loca. Lo que me demora, y mucho, es en la confirmación de algunos detalles con respecto a los otros libros y en la edición. Creo que soy perfeccionista. La historia se viene aún más interesante, a mi parecer. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Cristina:** Gracias por el review. Me emociona cuando me agradecen por lo que escribo. Yo solo espero poder hacer con los que me leen lo que mis fic favoritos hacen por mí: animarme el día. Ahí los dos se van a conquistar, creo. Sé que los machos van de frente por lo que quieren pero quise poner a Brass cediendo poco a poco a sus sentimientos e instintos. Trataré de darme más tiempo en subir otro capítulo más pero aviso que no tiendo a escribir long fic (a menos que sea un conjunto de one shot) por lo que no le daré más de ocho capítulos a este fic. A menos que cambie de opinión más adelante. Ya lo veré. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Sole Villareal:** Gracias por el review. Mira tú que me pedias un capítulo más rápido y yo que demoré el doble que el anterior. Me encanta dejarlas en suspenso, pues eso hacen conmigo mis escritoras favoritas. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Rossy04:** Gracias por los review en cada capítulo que me has dejado.

Capitulo uno: Después del libro de Slade también me quedé pensando en Brass, en Moon pero más en Harley tengo que confesar, incluso mi primer fic de las especies seria con él pero como aparecieron los spin pues me desanimé así que escribí sobre este canino churro y con el corazón roto, aunque no quiera aceptarlo.

Capitulo dos: Me pasa algo similar que Brass. No estoy enamorada de mi ex pero aún recuerdo el dolor que me causó cuando me engañó. Así me imagino a Brass. A nuestro canino no lo engañaron pero es horrible el dolor al tener el corazón roto. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Bella302:** Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te haya encantado la historia y espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Sole:** Gracias por el review (¿Eres Sole Villareal?). La rendición de Brass. Seria buen título para uno de los capítulos pero no les pongo nombre. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Luasagi:** Gracias por el review del primer capítulo. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Espero que no haya tomazos por este capítulo. Aquí hace mucho calor pero amo también el chocolate helado y los marcianos de frutas. Disfruten el verano. Un beso a la distancia.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Ni bien subí el tercer capítulo empecé con este. Pensé que lo terminaría rápido pero no pierdo la mala costumbre de la tardanza XD

En este capítulo hay un flashback y está entre comillas. Espero les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **BRASS**

 **Capítulo IV:**

Mary saltó en su sitio al oír a Breeze llamándola. La hembra la miraba con preocupación.

-Estás distraída. ¿Te duele algo? –Mary negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Ya no tengo dolor por los golpes del ataque –y ella quiso añadir que le hubiera gustado que el dolor se fuera hace dos días, antes de la cena con Brass –los moretones están desapareciendo.

-Quise venir a verte ayer pero trajeron a una hembra nueva especie que fue liberada recientemente y necesitaba que estuviéramos cerca para ayudarla a adaptarse.

-Lo sé, algo así me dijo Kat. Ella estaba allí con ustedes. Me hubiera gustado también conocerla y saber cómo viven. Quisiera patearles el culo a todos los que trabajaron para Mercile y que siguen libres – la hembra maldijo.

-No eres la única. Hablaré con Justice para pedirle que deje que nos visites en nuestro edificio. Pero ahora quiero que me cuentes que tal te fue con Brass –Mary suspiró y sus ojos cayeron al piso - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Te lastimó? –gruñó pero la bailarina negó con la cabeza antes de mirarla.

-No le gusto. Yo… Quise que me tomara pero él me rechazó –Breeze abrió los ojos sorprendida y Mary empezó a contar lo que sucedió…

"Brass y Mary fueron a la cocina. El macho estaba sentado mirándola. Podía sentir sus ojos fijos sobre ella, haciéndola temblar. Le sirvió un gran filete de carne con guarnición de verduras.

-Espero te guste –él cogió el tenedor y probó. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y le sonrió.

-Delicioso. Mucho mejor que la comida del bar.

\- ¿En serio? –Brass le sonrió aún más.

-Estoy tentado a comerme hasta el plato –Mary sonrió y le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Si gustas puedes venir a comer todos los días.

-No me tientes que me tomaré en serio la propuesta –ella comió. Tenía que reconocer que había cocinado delicioso, y con la motivación de que a Brass le gustara, se había esforzado más.

-Solo tendrías que avisarme pues no suelo cocinar mucho por las noches –Brass dejó de comer.

\- ¿Por qué? –la miraba atentamente y muy serio.

-Me he acostumbrado a comer algo ligero.

\- ¿Solo es por eso? –Él sonrió –Las mujeres humanas tienden a hacer dietas para no subir de peso.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que los machos en general están muy bien informados sobre las mujeres humanas. Jinx me ha dicho lo mismo –ella vio como los rasgos relajados de Brass se volvían más fieros.

\- ¿Y que más te ha dicho el felino? –Mary se sintió nerviosa por el último tema de conversación que tuvo con su amigo.

-Que debo comer más.

-Para mi desgracia debo decir que opino lo mismo. Eres muy delgada.

-Y me dirás otra vez que soy pequeña y muy débil –el macho la miró divertido.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo –Ella nunca olvidaría su primer encuentro en el hospital. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Él empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida, donde vivía, como creció, sobre su familia y como aprendió a manejar moto. A Brass le parecía muy peligroso que una mujer manejara una motocicleta. Ella contestó a todas sus preguntas y le preguntó sobre su color favorito, lo que le gustaba comer y sus hobbies.

No iba a preguntarle sobre su vida pues sabía el infierno que había vivido en manos de Industrias Mercile.

Mary estaba feliz que Brass hubiera repetido tres veces. Cuando terminaron, él levantó los platos y los llevó al lava vajillas. Le pidió que los dejara ahí que después los lavara ella, pero él hizo caso omiso. No solo era sexy, también era muy servicial y amable. Le gustaba todavía más.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? –Brass la miró –quiero comer el pastel que trajiste contigo.

-Pero lo traje para ti.

-Lo sé pero quiero compartirlo contigo. Además de la cena, es una forma también de agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida –Brass gruñó antes de contestarle con un tono muy brusco.

-Hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro macho en mi lugar –ella no entendía por qué le molestaba que le diera las gracias.

-Lo sé, pero fuiste tú quien me salvó. Quédate conmigo a ver una de mis películas favoritas –él dudó.

-Solo dime que no será una película romántica –ella sonrió. Veía películas románticas con Breeze y Jinx, pero no era muy fan.

-Prefiero una de acción –él sonrió –ya sabes, superhéroes, disparos, explosiones, motos, autos, persecuciones…

\- ¿Rápidos y furiosos? –ella sonrió pues le gustaba esa película. Brass buscó dos platos y un cuchillo para partir la gran tajada de torta – ¿Veremos chicas con ropas diminutas? –A Mary se le esfumó la diversión. No quería ver a Brass babear por otras en su cara.

-Es una de mis películas favoritas y no solo aparecen mujeres casi desnudas. Los actores también son muy guapos. Siento decepcionarte. Quiero ver Búsqueda Implacable.

-Entonces me quedo.

Mary se adelantó llevando las tajadas de torta y cuando ponía el dvd, Brass aparecía con unos refrescos. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla.

Estaba a mitad de la película cuando sintió a Brass cerca de su cabello. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Lo siento pero no pude contenerme. Tu cabello es muy oscuro y largo. Es muy hermoso. ¿Podrías soltarlo? –Mary sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió.

-Gracias. Generalmente lo tengo atado. De niña tenía el cabello mucho más largo –dijo recordando como peinaba su cabello y luego suspiró –Me ha costado mucho que vuelva a crecer.

\- ¿Por qué te lo cortabas si te gusta tenerlo largo? –Mary lo miró y decidió decirle la verdad.

-Trabajas en Seguridad. Breeze me dijo que me investigaron y saben lo que me sucedió hace unos años –asintió con la cabeza –empecé a cortarlo después que Kent me golpeó, pensando que utilizaba mi larga cabellera para coquetear con los hombres –tocó su cabello y sonrió –y me raparon la cabeza en el hospital para poder operarme luego de la última golpiza que me dio. Tenían que sacarme los coágulos que tenía en la cabeza –vio sus puños apretados con fuerza y el gruñido que soltó hizo que lo mirara - ¿Estás molesto? –Brass volvió a gruñir.

-Ningún hombre debe tocar con ira a una mujer. No debió nunca ponerte una mano encima –Sus ojos mostraban mucha furia – ¿Por qué soportaste tanto abuso? Quisiera encontrarlo y acabarlo con mis propias manos –A Mary le emocionó que Brass quisiera protegerla.

-Pensé que lo soportaba por amor pero luego, con las terapias, me di cuenta que lo hacía porque él me metió en la cabeza que yo merecía ser golpeada por hacerlo enojar. Él fue mi primera pareja así que supuse que tenía que soportarlo. Lo último que soporté es que me hiciera… me hiciera perder a mi bebé –Mary suspiró. No quería hablar de él –supe que fue trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad pues tenía mala conducta en donde estaba –ella miró el cabello del macho. Castaño y largo, diez centímetros debajo de los hombros que lo hacían ver condenadamente peligroso y sexy -Brass, ¿y tú tienes alguna razón para tener el cabello largo? –el macho la miró por un momento.

-En Mercile me afeitaban la cabeza pues querían ver si dejaba de crecerme como efecto secundario por los medicamentos que me daban. También tengo cicatrices de los golpes que recibía –gruñó –no me gusta ver las marcas en el espejo.

-Lo siento. Sé lo que se siente cuando ves tus cicatrices –ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ella se preguntaba que más tenían en común.

-Mary, ¿puedo tocar tu cabello? –ella asintió en silencio. No podía hablar pues todo su cuerpo, anhelante de su toque, se quedó paralizado viendo como la mano de Brass se acercaba a ella. Recogió un mechón, pasando sus yemas sobre ellos para llevárselo a la nariz y olfatearlo ruidosamente.

Mary no pudo aguantar sus ganas de tocarlo y llevó sus manos a la mejilla del macho que la miró sorprendido. Ella quería besarlo. Sus labios entreabiertos le fascinaban. Ella quería tocar con su lengua aquellos colmillos que se asomaban.

Lo besó, cerró los ojos y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Brass demoró un poco en responderle, tomando el control del beso. Devoraba su boca con ansias y ella dejó de pensar, solo se dejó llevar por lo que el beso del macho le provocaba. Bajó sus manos hacia sus hombros y se impulsó para terminar a horcadas sobre él, que gruñó antes de romper el beso.

\- ¿Qué haces? –le preguntó. Mary sintió su cara enrojecer.

\- ¿Tú que crees? –respondió. Iba a decirle que su pregunta le parecía estúpida pero Brass la besó, sujetándola suavemente con una mano en su nuca, acariciando con su lengua toda su boca. Con la otra acarició su cuello bajando hasta su seno que apretó sobre el vestido.

Mary gimió en su boca, el apretón en su pecho lo sintió en su clítoris haciendo que sus caderas empezaran a moverse solas contra la erección que sentía debajo de ella. Sintió que Brass deslizaba el vestido, arremolinándolo entre sus estómagos, dejándola con ambos pechos a disposición de la boca maestra de Brass. Ella estaba llegando al cielo cuando las manos del macho la apretaron suavemente en su costado haciéndola saltar y gemir de dolor. Brass la miró asustado.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte daño.

-No lo hiciste –ella dudó –Aun tengo el golpe de la caída de la motocicleta –la preocupación de Brass se esfumó de su rostro y frunció su ceño. Se sorprendió cuando él la puso rápidamente de pie y la volteó para ver su espalda.

-Aun tienes un moretón –gruñó molesto –No estas guardando reposo como te puso Trisha en el informe –Mary sintió que tenía cinco años cuando su padre la regañaba. Eso enfrió su deseo y se acomodó el vestido antes de encararlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que me indicó la doctora?

-Todos lo sabemos.

\- Estoy bien. Solo es una pequeña contusión.

\- ¡Tienes que descansar! –Bufó el macho –Será mejor que me vaya. La cena estuvo deliciosa –él se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía rechazada pero no quería que él lo notara.

-Brass –llamó Mary y él se detuvo –Muchas gracias por salvarme.

-Ya te lo dije. Hice lo que cualquier macho hubiera hecho. Nosotros no permitimos que se abuse de una mujer.

\- ¡Pero fuiste tú quien me salvó! No fue otro macho –Empezó a crecer su enojo –Estoy empezando a pensar que te has arrepentido de salvarme. De todas maneras, gracias –y gruñendo, Brass salió cerrando la puerta fuertemente. **"**

-Y se fue. Temo que la pobre puerta se romperá en cualquier momento. Ya fue aporreada dos veces.

-Me extraña que se moleste cuando le das las gracias. ¿No lo has visto desde entonces? –preguntó Breeze.

-No, pero sigue mandándome tortas de chocolates –Mary miró al ventanal de la sala. El cielo tenía un color precioso a esa hora de la tarde –Hay algo en Brass que me hace ser desinhibida.

-Te gusta.

-Y mucho, no lo voy a negar pero no me refería solo a eso –ella miró la lata de soda que tenía entre las manos –Breeze, ¿Kat les ha comentado que solo doy clases a mujeres?

-No lo ha mencionado. ¿Por qué? ¿A los machos humanos no les gusta bailar? –Mary sonrió –No sé si nuestros machos harían una coreografía pero se mueven demasiado bien en la pista de baile.

-No es por eso. Yo… no me gusta estar cerca de muchos hombres.

-Les tienes miedo.

-No confío en ellos. Pero los machos especies son diferentes. Brass es diferente. Me hace sentir cosas que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

-Te gusta mucho.

-Confío en él. No confío en los hombres, en los humanos.

-No todos los humanos son malos.

-Lo sé -Breeze sonrió.

–Míranos a nosotros. Tenemos a humanos a nuestro alrededor que nos ayudan –las palabras de la hembra le hicieron recordar algo que se había percatado.

-Breeze, ¿a ti te gusta algún hombre verdad? Un humano –la especie la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-Tengo curiosidad por él. Casi lo mismo que sientes por Brass.

\- ¿Curiosidad sexual?

-Si –la diversión de la hembra murió y suspiró con pesadez –pero él no me quiere tocar porque está prohibido.

\- ¿Prohibido?

\- ¿Es un poco estúpido verdad? Hay varios machos con compañeras humanas pero nosotras no podemos siquiera darle un apretón de mano a alguno de ellos. Sé que le atraigo, lo huelo cuando estoy cerca. Justice lo prohibió y Tim patearía el trasero a los de su equipo por acercarse a una de nosotras.

\- ¿Es uno del equipo de Tim? –Breeze y Kat le habían comentado sobre el importante trabajo que hacia Tim Oberto y su equipo - ¿No será Tim verdad? –ambas rieron.

-No te diré quién es por ahora pero me gustaría llevarlo al límite, hacer que me desee tanto como para romper las reglas por mí.

-Amiga, eso suena muy romántico –Mary sonrió –Estas viendo demasiadas películas cursis.

-Quiero verlo romperse por mí y ya tengo un plan –sonrió al ver tan contenta a Breeze - ¡Y tú me vas a ayudar! –y la sonrisa de Mary murió.

 **XxxxX**

Brass veía a Book caer al piso luego que él lo lanzó con una llave. El macho en el suelo gruñó mirando al macho.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Estás buscando matarme o qué? –Brass gruñó.

\- ¿Te estás quejando? ¡Tú fuiste quien quiso que viniera a entrenar!

-Si, a entrenar, no a matarme. Estas inusualmente agresivo y enojado desde que llegaste a la Reserva –Brass gruñó otra vez –Si no querías venir, le hubieras dicho a Justice –Brass no quería seguir escuchándolo, sabía que estaba más que irritado y con ganas de arremeter contra el primero que se le pusiera en frente, así que dejó solo a su amigo y se fue a dar una ducha. El agua fría se supone debía calmar su temperamento pero los recuerdos no lo ayudaban.

Esa noche en la cena con Mary, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza cuando ella abrió la puerta fue alzarla en vuelo, llevarla a su habitación, arrancarle el vestido y follarla por horas, morderla y probar su crema. Quería escucharla gimiendo y gritando su nombre cuando se viniera en su boca y cuando se viniera dentro de ella. Cuando Mary se subió sobre él tuvo que recordarse un millón de veces que ella no era especie, era una humana y que debía controlarse. Pero cuando vio el moretón en su cuerpo supo que no podría controlar sus instintos. Quería protegerla, amarrarla a la cama para que guardara descanso absoluto y poner barricadas en la puerta para que no saliera más de la casa y no corriera peligro. Quería averiguar que había sido de aquel idiota que la lanzó de su motocicleta para llegar a él y romperle ambas manos por tocarla y magullarla. Estaba tan furioso con lo que le había pasado a Mary que no podía controlarse y ella se lo recordaba cada vez que se lo agradecía.

 _Sus instintos lo estaban volviendo loco._

\- ¡Brass, sal ahora mismo! –Tiger sonaba molesto. Brass rogó porque no se hayan presentado problemas en los muros con los manifestantes porque no estaba de humor para solo lanzarles agua helada.

Terminó se ducharse y se cambió por ropa limpia. Cuando salió de las duchas, no había nadie en el gimnasio, solo Tiger.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

-Eso es lo que venía a preguntarte –Brass lo miró sin entender –Desde que has llegado aquí tengo muchas quejas sobre ti.

\- ¿Qué?

-La doctora Ally casi no se da abasto con todos los heridos que estas enviando al Centro Médico. Sabes que Trisha y los dos doctores Harris están en Homeland por Kat, Lauren y Jeanie. Además, Ally, Bella y Candi están enojadas porque has dejado moretones en la cara y cuerpos de sus compañeros cuando entrenaron juntos –el canino maldijo violentamente.

-No fue mi intención.

-Lo sé porque te conozco y tú no eres agresivo cuando entrenas, pero en estos momentos pareciera como si estuvieras a punto de atacarme. Zandy te odiaría si lo haces –Brass volvió a gruñir. No podía más y él confiaba en Tiger.

-No estoy en mi mejor momento. Ando confundido.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la humana?

\- ¿Qué humana?

-La mujer que rescataste hace una semana en Homeland. Es lo único inusual que has pasado allá, a menos que pasara otra cosa –Tiger entrecerró lo ojos. Su mirada tenía una brillo burlón –Jinx no ha dejado de hablar de ella. Está ansioso por regresar para verla –Brass gruñó y las ansias de golpear algo, específicamente a alguien, estaban creciendo.

 _Maldito gato_.

-No es por Mary.

\- ¿Seguro? Entonces no te importará que Jinx regrese hoy mismo a Homeland y tú te quedes aquí. Él ha pedido regresar por ella –Brass lo miró fijamente –Dice que extraña su olor. ¿Ellos han tenido sexo? –Eso lo llevó al límite y golpeó la pared más cercana –Bien, ahora si me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa porque esto no es normal en ti.

-Creo que fue porque la rescaté pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Es muy amable, cocina muy bien, le gusta las mismas películas que a mí y tenemos más cosas en común. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy cerca de ella. No hemos tenido sexo pero créeme que cuando la tengo cerca, me siento al límite. Quiero follarla, y sé que ella quiere, pero tengo miedo de asustarla.

–Recuerdo que estabas así por Trisha y también después de que tuvo a Forest pues ya no tenía sentido que estés cerca de ella y Slade se puso un poco más posesivo que lo habitual. Te apegaste mucho a la doc y andabas mal, pero esta vez estás peor –Brass gruñó.

-Sinceramente no sé qué me pasa con esa mujer pero me atrae como no tienes idea.

-Si es así, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Regresa a Homeland –el macho negó con fuerza.

-No es así de fácil. Ha pasado por un infierno hace unos años a manos de un humano al que amaba. No sé si pueda confiar en mí.

\- Yo pasé casi lo mismo con mi Zandy pero míranos ahora. La amo y me ama.

-Lo sé y me alegro por ustedes. No es solo ella, yo…

\- ¿Tú qué? –Preguntó Tiger ante el silencio de su amigo - ¿Aun no olvidas a Trisha? –Brass rodó los ojos.

-Todo el mundo cree eso. No es verdad. Yo solo… no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

\- ¿Enamorarte y que ella no lo haga? –Brass asintió –No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Pues prefiero no intentarlo a sufrirlo –Tiger entornó lo ojos.

-Ahora entiendo a Bestial cuando decía que yo era un idiota cuando no quería decirle a Zandy que la quería como compañera –Tiger sonrió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el chaleco y lanzaba lejos sus botas ante la atónita mirada de Brass.

-No quiero luchar contigo –su felino amigo lo miró y sonrió cuando se ponía de pie.

–Ve a Homeland y pasa tiempo con ella. Haz que confíe en ti. O déjala libre para que otro la tenga. Tal vez Jinx tenga una oportunidad. Tal vez la folle y la reclame –Y sin pensarlo, Brass ya estaba lanzándose sobre Tiger.

 **XxxxX**

-No quiero tener problemas por esto.

\- ¿Por qué lo tendrías? –Mary la miró.

-No lo sé, será porque está prohibido y podríamos meter en problemas al hombre que te gusta o los problemas podrían ser para nosotras –ella hizo un mohín –Me gusta mucho mi trabajo y no quisiera perderlo.

-Y no voy a permitir que lo pierdas –proclamó Breeze. Mary suspiró y se puso de pie.

Estaban en el bar. Era la hora del almuerzo y luego de un descanso, seguiría con su horario habitual. Había empezado a dar clases hace dos días.

Mary, antes de empezar las clases, había escuchado a las hembras, ya se había acostumbrado al término hembra y macho, pues ellas habían visto muchos videos de coreografías. Sabía que no habían tenido la oportunidad en su vida de practicar algún ritmo o género de danza, por lo que les pidió que ellas escogieran lo que querían bailar. Quería que sean felices bailando lo que quisieran. También había propuesto presentar una coreografía a final del mes y Justicie había aceptado. ¡Estaban muy animadas!

Las hembras le pidieron hacer coreografías con movimientos sensuales, por lo que sugirió ritmos latinos, mostrándoles videos y ella les bailó salsa, tango, bachata y cha cha chá, estilo de mujeres. A pesar que tendrían que bailar con zapatos, ellas estaban de acuerdo. Ahora, necesitaba que alguien vaya a recoger los zapatos que había encargado a una amiga para sus alumnas y Breeze quería aprovechar eso para llevar a cabo su plan.

Le había dicho que en lugar que trajeran los zapatos a Homeland, enviaría a uno de los hombres del equipo humano para que lo trajeran y se lo dejaran en su casa. Así, Breeze tendría tiempo de acorralar al pobre hombre.

Mary volvió a suspirar antes de llegar a su meta.

-Disculpen –todos los hombres que comían y reían la miraron curiosos por su interrupción – ¿Algunos de ustedes es Trey Roberts? –ella sabía que estaba con las mejillas al rojo vivo pero ya no podía echarse atrás. Un hombre de un metro ochenta más o menos se levantó.

-Soy yo –Mary tragó duro.

\- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? –él asintió con la cabeza, extrañado por la petición. Ella empezó a salir del bar pero logró oír algunos comentarios de los hombres sobre la suerte de Trey. _Si tan solo supieran…_

\- ¿Sucede algo? Tengo la impresión que estoy a punto de caer en una trampa.

\- ¿Eh? –Mary estuvo tentada en decirle la verdad pero había prometido a Breeze ayudarla –No es eso. Lo que pasa es que he pedido zapatos para las clases de baile y necesito que alguien los trajera.

-Me sorprenden que vayan a usar zapatos. Pensé que me dirías que participara de tus clases. No soy un buen bailarín –rieron por la broma y Mary se relajó un poco.

-Es una clase solo para chicas pero tal vez más adelante. Los zapatos se pueden recoger dentro de tres días y tendrías que llevarlos a mi casa en la noche.

-No hay problema. Tengo libre ese día –Trey la miró por un momento antes de preguntarle – ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? –Mary sonrió. Esa parte si se lo podría decir.

-Una buena amiga me dijo que eras un tipo muy amable y que lo harías por ayudar a que las hembras sean felices. Dijo que confiaba ciegamente en ti –Mary vio sorpresa en el rostro del hombre y luego sonrió.

-Acabas de confirmarme que he caído en una trampa, pero es una que me da curiosidad –él sonrió –Te llevaré los zapatos a tu casa.

-Te mandaré la dirección de la tienda en un mensaje. Ella me dio tu número. Muchas gracias –él sonrió divertido.

-Salúdame a tu amiga y dile que la próxima vez que quiera un favor, me gustaría que ella me lo diga –vio regresar a Trey con sus amigos, mirando de reojo a Breeze, que simulaba devorar su helado pero tenía una gran sonrisa.

Mary iba a entrar al bar cuando sintió su brazo ser sujetado. Miró atrás y vio a Jinx, con mucha ira en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué hablabas con él?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te gusta?

-Jinx, Trey es solo un amigo y le estaba dando un recado. Necesito que me trajera los zapatos para las clases –él la soltó y a Mary le molestó su actitud – No tengo por qué darte explicaciones en primer lugar.

-No me gusta que hables con él.

-Lo siento Jinx pero hablaré con quien yo quiera –el felino la observó un momento antes de hablar.

-No quiero molestarte. Te pido disculpas por mi actitud pero no quiero que mires a nadie más. Solo a mí –Mary calmó un poco su enojo –Eres muy hermosa.

-Jinx, sabes que-

-Lo sé, pero tengo la seguridad que voy a convencerte. ¿Vamos a almorzar? –Ella asintió. Jinx era muy lindo con ella pero no estaba interesada en él. Brass no salía de su cabeza a pesar que tenía días sin verlo.

Luego de almorzar, Mary siguió con su clase con el siguiente turno de chicas. Luego iba a darles clases a algunas de las compañeras que vivían en Homeland. Ellas también habían pedido clases con ella. Y después el baile con Breeze. Simplemente, ama su trabajo.

 **XxxxX**

Brass regresó a Homeland con un gran moretón a un lado de su cara. Tiger le había ayudado a aceptar lo que sentía. Iba a buscar a Mary, a pasar más tiempo con ella y ver qué pasaba. Iba a buscarla más tarde.

Estaba pasando por Seguridad y vio a varios machos centrados en uno de los monitores. Curioso se acercaba a ellos mientras escuchaba sus comentarios.

-Son tan sexys. Fue una buena idea poner una cámara en su salón de ensayo.

-Miran como mueven el trasero.

-Sunshine ayer me mostró una imagen con el traje que tal vez usarían para bailar –el machó gruñó –me la imaginé así y no la dejé dormir en toda la noche –todos rieron. Brass iba a preguntar sobre lo que estaban mirando cuando un comentario lo dejó paralizado.

\- ¿Y han visto como se mueve la bailarina? Tiene un bonito culo –Brass miró la pantalla y vio a un grupo de hembras mover las caderas en círculo y de un lado al otro, encabezadas por la hembra humana que lo traía loco. Oyó a Mary diciéndoles que deben practicar esos movimientos cada vez que puedan para que puedan soltar las caderas y que el baile se vea más sensual. Las chicas reían y se despedían de ella, que tomaba agua mientras se sentaba con Breeze.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios hacen espiando a Mary? –gruñó enojado Brass sin poder controlarse. Sus amigos voltearon sorprendidos por su reacción.

-Sabes que debemos monitorear todas las salas comunes. Justicie pidió que sea monitoreada por seguridad –explicó Query - ¿Cuál es el problema?

– _Que no quiero que la vean_ –pensó Brass pero no se lo iba a decir a ellos. Uno de los machos apagó el monitor.

\- ¿Por qué lo apagas? –Protestó Flirt –A la profesora le falta un turno todavía. Tenemos que monitorear las clases.

-Lo que quieres es verle el trasero –respondió Snow –No podemos vigilar el último turno. Justice te patearía el trasero y después vendrían Fury, Darkness y los demás machos acoplados a romperte cada hueso de tu cuerpo –Flirt lo miró atónito –Es la clase de las compañeras.

Brass dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Justice rápidamente, impulsado por la rabia de saber que no era el único que se sentía atraído por Mary. Los movimientos que hacía con las manos, sus piernas, sus caderas lo estaban instando a ir directamente a ella y poseerla.

No tocó la puerta ni esperó que la secretaria lo anunciara. Entró abruptamente y encontró a Justicie hablando con Fury. Ambos machos se quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa.

-Disculpen pero necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Toma asiento –dijo Justice desconcertado por la actitud de uno de sus hombres de confianza –Dime que sucede.

-Los machos en seguridad están espiando las clases de baile –Fury se levantó abruptamente casi arrojando su silla al piso.

\- ¡¿Están viendo a mi Ellie?! –grito enfurecido y Justicie lanzó un rugido. Brass se dio cuenta que tenía que calmarse y explicar mejor las cosas.

-Lo siento, me expresé mal. La clase de las compañeras no están siendo monitoreadas, pero encontré a los machos observando a Mary en su otras clases –ambos machos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y respiraron un par de veces mientras volvían a sentarse.

-Brass –dijo Justice –como funcionario de seguridad sabes que las salas comunes son vigiladas.

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema Brass? La profesora sabe muy bien que la estamos monitoreando. Dijo que no había ningún problema –informó Fury –y sabes como somos las especies cuando decimos las cosas. Lo decimos de frente –ambos machos miraban a Brass como esperando una respuesta a su preocupación. Él gruño. Era la hora de aceptar las cosas.

-Ella… creo que me he enamorado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola. ¡Por fin! Nuestro macho se rindió y aceptó lo que siente. Traté que la espera no haya sido más larga que la vez anterior y, como no lo logré, hice el capítulo un poco más largo. Espero les haya gustado mucho.

Gracias por los favorites, los follows y especialmente a los que se toman un tiempo en dejar un review:

 **Sole Villarreal:** Gracias por tu review. Lo del baile para Brass obvio habrá pero aún no. Sí, no me digas un pronto que ni yo puedo cumplir con las fechas que me autoimpongo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **SweetNorthCullenGirl:** Gracias por tu review. Me encanta Jinx. Si no me da el tiempo, espero que alguien pueda escribir su historia. Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo que detrás de un sonrisa puede ocultar un mundo de dolor y las personas a su alrededor nunca llegan a darse cuenta. Es triste, pero es muy poco probable que encuentres a una persona que pueda comprenderte y apoyarte. En fin. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado

 **Den Uzumaki:** Gracias por tu review. He pensado en hacer un one fic de algunas especies. Aún estoy en proceso son eso, quiero tratar de terminar casi todos mis fic incompletos (no solo escribo sobre las especies, también escribo sobre Iron Man, Teen Titans y animes) y luego empezar con lo que tengo en la cabeza. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **OJp-tsuki0993:** Gracias por tu review. Desde que apareció en el libro de Obsidian, si mal no recuerdo, Darkness se robó mi corazón. Creo que tengo tendencia a las personas con pasado oscuro. Pero desde que llegó Kat a su vida, él se volvió mucho más sensible. Mira como trató de ayudar a Mourn. Es un amor. Mary es una persona cerrada por todo lo que ha pasado pero se está dejando llevar por lo que Brass le ha hecho sentir sin importar que pueda salir herida y Brass no quiere dejarse llevar pero no podrá evitarlo. Que encrucijada. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Settgel (capitulo uno):** Gracias por tu review. Creo que aquí todas babeamos por todas las especies, en mi caso, por unos más que por otros. Qué bueno te guste mi forma de escribir. Quisiera estudiar redacción pero por aquí está bien caro un taller. No he leído la serie de Cyborg, si me gustó la serie de los alienígenas (se me fue el nombre) pero adoro la serie de las nuevas especies.

 **Settgel (capitulo tres):** Enserio quisiera enamorarme de un hombre que se comporte como una macho nueva especie con su compañera. Vale la pena soñar con su existencia ¿no? Sí, ya era hora que a nuestro amado Darkness se le derrita más el corazón y que más que con un hijo, un mini Darkness. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Camila:** Gracias por tu review. Te soy sincera, por ahora no me llama la atención Wattpad pues si me meto sé que terminaré leyendo todo lo que encuentre antes de terminar mis historias o mis libros en pdf y en físico. Además, mi trabajo es bien pesadito. Como profesora tengo que leerme algunos libros, investigar, crear clases (Si alguien quiere ser profesora por favor, POR FAVOR, piénselo bien. Háganlo por vocación) Ojala aun continúes siguiendo mi historia por esta plataforma y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Gracias por leerme y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Que mala soy! He demorado mucho pero, a mi parecer, valió la pena. Mi trabajo quiere acreditarse, es decir, demostrar ante el gobierno que somos uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, así que imaginarán que nos tienen esclavizadas pero me tomé un tiempecito en este disque feriado largo para editar al fin.

Me gustaría saber lo que piensan sobre el capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo.

* * *

 **BRASS**

 **Capítulo 5:**

-Ella… creo que me he enamorado –confesó Brass en un murmuro. Ambos machos se miraron entre si antes de sonreír.

\- ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Justice muy contento - ¿La harás tu compañera? –preguntó y Brass no pudo sentirse más frustrado con la situación.

-No es tan fácil como parece.

-Lo sabemos de primera mano – sonrió Justice.

-Espera un momento, ¿amas a Mary? –Fury miró a su líder –Creo que vamos a tener problemas.

\- ¿Por qué? –Justice miró curioso a su amigo –Tengo entendido que la humana no es casada –Brass asintió preocupado. Comentarles sobre lo que Mary vivió estaba demás pues ellos ya lo sabían. Seguía sin entender cuál sería el problema.

-Hace días un macho se me acercó a pedirme consejos para conquistar a una humana y hacerla su compañera. No me dijo el nombre de la mujer pero después de vigilarlo averigüé quien era. Él está mucho tiempo con Mary cuando no está de turno.

-Te refieres a Jinx –gruñó Brass sin poder creerlo –Escuché que quería montarla pero ¿hacerla su compañera?

-Le pregunté a Breeze por la relación que ambos tenían y ella me dijo que solo eran amigos –Brass se relajó pero Fury prosiguió –Breeze me dijo que él le había propuesto tener sexo, que casi la arrincona contra el sofá pero ella se negó. Desde ese día y cada vez que puede, Jinx le propone tener sexo para convencerla que sea su compañera –al oír lo que Jinx hacía, cerró las manos en puños y se levantó con tanta fuerza que hizo caer la silla.

 _¡Necesitaba buscar al felino y matarlo!_

\- ¡Brass espera! No estas vinculado a ella todavía. Lastimosamente tiene la opción de tener sexo con él –se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta –si ella quisiera tener sexo con Jinx, ya lo hubiera hecho –Lo que dijo Justice era obvio pero sus instintos reclamaban hacer sangrar a Jinx –Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Pasé por un infierno antes de reclamar a Jessie, incluso estuve… -los machos lo miraban expectantes ante el silencio de su líder –estuve a punto de matar con mis propias manos a tres machos por ella, incluyendo a Flame –Fury y Brass lo miraban sorprendidos por tal confesión –No cometas mi error. Habla con ella –Brass lo observó un momento antes de salir de la oficina.

Estaba un poco más calmado. Aceptar que estaba loco por Mary no fue tan malo como pensaba. La pregunta era: _¿para ella era solo sexo o sentía lo mismo que él?_

XxxxX

Faltaban cuarenta y ocho horas para el día de la caída de Trey.

Breeze estaba alegre y ansiosa por poner a cabo su plan. Mary estaba preocupada por las consecuencias que podría traer. Sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba nublada por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo.

Sabía que era monitoreada durante las clases de baile. Fury se lo había dicho y ella no tenía problemas con ello pues no estaba frente a los machos. Ellos solo la veían por la cámara. Eso era en el salón de baile. Pero acababa de bailar junto a Breeze un sexy dance en una silla, en la sala de su casa y en la cara de Jinx.

Mary había dejado abierta la puerta corrediza que estaba en la sala porque hacía mucho calor. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando acabó toda la rutina, acompañando a Breeze, se encontró con la mirada del felino recorriéndola entera, desnudándola con los ojos en el transcurso.

-No te sentí ahí mirándonos –Mary sentía su cara al rojo vivo. Vio que la hembra a su lado miraba atentamente a Jinx con cierto fastidio.

-Por lo menos deberías aplaudir. Se nota "mucho" que te ha gustado lo que has visto –Mary siguió la dirección a la que Breeze miraba. No era la cara. Jinx tenía un bulto grande, muy grande, dentro de sus pantalones. Pero él seguía mirando a Mary como si fuera lo único frente a sus ojos.

-Me gustó –gruñó sin quitarle los ojos a Mary y añadió –Te mueves muy bien –hizo el ademán de entrar a la sala pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió - ¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – Gruñó y sus ojos se posaron en Mary otra vez antes de contestar –Voy para allá.

\- ¿Hay problemas? –preguntó Breeze.

-En el muro. Están llegando manifestantes a la puerta.

\- ¿Ahora aquí? Espérame, voy contigo. Tal vez necesiten refuerzos en Seguridad –Mary vio a Breeze dirigirse al baño. Cuando su mirada regresó a Jinx, él estaba a milímetros de ella.

-Eres tan hermosa –le dijo acariciando su mejilla con mucho cuidado y con la otra sujetó suavemente su cintura.

-Jinx, creo que no… no deberías…

\- ¿Tocarte? –el macho miró sus labios y luego sus ojos – ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa no estás casada.

-Lo sé pero yo… -el rostro de Jinx se acercó a su cuello y la olió.

-Me gusta como hueles… -la mano del felino en su cintura la pegó más hacia su cuerpo. Mary sintió su erección rozando su estómago pero instantáneamente recordó a cierto macho de ojos castaños oscuros que la besó como nadie lo había hecho. Puso sus manos sobre el fornido pecho. Jinx lo tomó como el permiso para seguir adelante pero ella lo cortó.

-Enserio Jinx. Me gustaría verte con otros ojos pero te veo solo como un amigo. Ya no podría verte como algo más –el felino retiró su cara del cuello de Mary y la miró. Su ceño fruncido y el gruñido que reverberó de su garganta dejaban notar su enfado.

\- ¿Ya no podrías? –él la miró a ojos como buscando la respuesta en ellos - ¿Estás interesada en alguien? –Mary bajó los ojos.

-No quiero hablar de ello – _pues al parecer el macho que quiero no está interesado_ añadió mentalmente.

-Es Brass –afirmó el felino alejándose de su cuerpo. Mary solo cerró los ojos –Huelo tu nerviosismo y tu tristeza al nombrarlo –gruñó –Debes olvidarlo Mary –ella le frunció el ceño –Él es un macho que no quiere una compañera.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Tengo que olvidarlo porque tú me lo dices? –obvió lo de " _compañera_ " pues sabía el significado que tenía para la nueva especie. Brass la miraba pero con las justa la tocaba.

 _Seguro que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerla su compañera._

-Brass ha tenido sexo con todas las hembras. TODAS. También con algunas humanas que trabajan para nosotros –Mary entrecerró los ojos.

-Seguramente que sí, al igual que tú y al igual que la gran mayoría de machos.

-No solo se acuesta por placer con ellas. Lo hace para olvidar a alguien –ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido - ¿No te lo ha dicho? Ama a la doctora Trisha –Mary se quedó muda súbitamente.

 _¿Es por eso que sabía lo de su descanso médico?_

 _¿Es por eso que no está interesado en ella?_

-Sé que si me dejas podría hacerte feliz. Voy hacer que lo olvides.

Breeze apareció con una gran sonrisa en la sala pero se le borró cuando olió la tristeza de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? –le gruñó a Jinx que estaba saliendo por la puerta corrediza. El felino se detuvo y las observó.

-Solo le dije la verdad. Apúrate o te irás caminando –salió antes de que la hembra vuelva a preguntarle más.

-Mary –llamó Breeze poniéndose frente a ella que miraba al piso – ¿Qué te dijo Jinx? –Mary no levantó la mirada. La hembra suspiró con resignación –Me tengo que ir a ver qué sucede pero trataré de regresar lo más rápido posible y me dirás que te ha dicho el gato así tenga que torturarte.

-Estoy bien, tranquila. Si no te alcanza el tiempo podemos hablar mañana.

\- ¡Nada de eso! Vendré lo más rápido posible –Breeze salió de la casa y Mary sintió escalofríos. Su amiga sería capaz de torturarla para que hablara.

Brass no quería tocarla y según le dijo Kat, parecía que no quería ir a comer con ella cuando lo invitó. Incluso le gruñía cuando le daba las gracias por salvarla, como si no le gustara que le recordara lo que hizo. Tal vez es por eso, porque está enamorado de Trisha.

-Soy una estúpida –se dijo así misma. Y decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de él. Olvidarse que nadie le había movido el piso como él, de lo caballeroso que fue al salvarla, de las cosas que tenían en común y en las que pensaban diferente, de cómo la miraba, la tocaba y la besaba.

Tenía que olvidarse que en ese momento se ha dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de Brass.

XxxxX

Los manifestantes se quedaron toda la noche hasta casi el mediodía. Pareciese ser que nunca acabarían sus estúpidos reclamos. Brass quería hablar con Mary desde ayer pero por las circunstancias no había podido. Estaba furioso pero no solo por eso.

Cuando pasó al lado de Jinx hace unas horas pudo percibir el olor del nerviosismo de Mary y el olor de excitación del felino. Estaba buscando la oportunidad de acercarse a él para "conversar" pero con todo el ajetreo no pudo.

Pero se le acaba de presentar el momento.

Había visto a Jinx metiéndose en las duchas hace un rato. Iba a acorralarlo cuando se quedó paralizado en la entrada. Breeze estaba dentro y estaba a punto de golpear al felino.

-Mira gatito, como Mary vuelva a estar triste por tu culpa, te juro que voy a golpearte y ninguna, óyeme bien, NINGUNA de las hembras volverá a tener sexo contigo.

\- ¡Yo solamente le dije la verdad y lo sabes! –Gruñó Jinx –la quiero. Quiero que sea mi compañera. Yo la amaría y la cuidaría.

-Pero ella…

-Ella tal vez esté confundida porque fue Brass quien la salvó. Él no la quiere –gruñó el gato –Brass solo quiere utilizarla para olvidarse de la doctora Trisha y luego irá a tener sexo con otras humanas o hembras.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho a Mary de mí? –Breeze volteó sorprendida a ver al canino detrás de ella. Jinx lo miraba molesto.

-Le dije que estás enamorado de Trisha. Es la verdad. Solo quieres a Mary para montarla y luego tendrás sexo con cuanta mujer aparezca en tu camino.

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! –gruñó Brass acercándose a Jinx a toda marcha.

\- ¡Tranquilos! –dijo Breeze colocándose al medio de los dos –ambos saben que a las humanas no les impresiona que los machos se pelean entre sí para montarlas.

-Quédate tranquila Breeze –escupió Brass –solo quiero "hablar" con Jinx –el felino lo observó antes de apoyarlo.

-Vete a descansar Breeze. Sólo "hablaremos" –la hembra miró a ambos y gruñó antes de advertir.

-Como se agarren a puños, aunque todas las chicas me odien, haré que Justice saque a Mary. Haré que se vaya de Homeland –ambos la miraron sorprendidos, casi aterrados. Se miraron por un par de segundos y cada quien se fue por su lado. Entendieron que su "conversación" tendría que ser en otro momento, en un futuro muy cercano, y muy lejos de Breeze.

XxxxX

Estaba en la clase de las compañeras, la última de ese día. Debido a los manifestantes, las clases fueron canceladas el día anterior para que las hembras que apoyaron toda la noche descansen. Mary estaba molida pues los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Tenía muchas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza sobre lo que pasaría hoy con Breeze y Trey, sobre la relación que podrían iniciar y por las consecuencias que podría traerles. Pero más que nada pensando en Brass, en tratar de sacarlo de su cabeza.

Un golpe sordo hizo que saliera de su trance. Sus ojos giraron hacia las mujeres que estaban aterradas como ella y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Kat.

\- ¡Breeze, trae una SUV ahora! –gritó Jessie encima de su cabeza. Su amiga estaba desmayada y pálida. Le preocupaba el golpe en la cabeza.

-Bella, detrás de esa puerta hay una tablilla –dijo Ellie. La hembra fue rápidamente a traer el objeto. Breeze entró seguida de dos machos quienes ayudaron a llevar a Kat hacia el auto.

Mary estaba muy consternada. Había discutido con ella porque no quería que participara de la clase. No veía a Kat hace varios días porque estaba en casa, recluida por una enfermedad intestinal. Estaba demasiado demacrada, pálida y ojerosa, pero la ex agente es una cabeza dura. A pesar de su negativa, Kat insistió en participar de la clase.

Llegaron al Centro Médico y el doctor Harris, padre, esperaba ya en la puerta con una camilla lista y una enfermera asistiéndole. Ambos machos que condujeron la SUV acomodaron la tablilla sobre la camilla, y la enfermera y el doctor empujaron hacia dentro.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó tranquilamente el doctor. Mary respiró hondo para que su voz no le temblara. A Kat le pasaba algo más que una simple infección intestinal.

-Estaba repasando los pasos, dando unos giros y se desmayó.

Llegó hasta el pasillo. Solo el doctor y la enfermera estaban autorizados para seguir.

-Estará bien. No te preocupes –le dijo Jessie antes de seguir al doctor. Al ser la compañera de Justice podía entrar.

Mary no podía tranquilizarse. Podría apostar ambas piernas a que Kat tenía algo muy serio.

Una risa llamó su atención. Provenía de una de las puertas casi abiertas de un consultorio. No iba a ver que sucedía dentro pero la risa de Brass volvió a oírse en el pasillo y antes de recriminarse de que fisgonear estaba muy mal, asomó la cabeza con mucho cuidado pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacerlo.

No era que estuviera viendo algo embarazoso pero ver tan cómodo, bromista, elocuente y sonriente a Brass, mirando detenidamente y con cariño a la doctora Trisha mientras ella le vendaba el brazo, era algo que le dolía mucho. Mary quería verlo así pero por ella.

-El macho este quería entrenar o quería matarte –dijo mientras envolvía con firmeza la venda en el antebrazo de Brass.

 _¡Mary quería ser quien lo vendara!_

-No fue su culpa. Yo lo provoqué –ella lo miró y le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo a trabajar con la venda. Mary se dio cuenta que la rubia doctora lo miraba como amigo.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Trisha junto a Slade, su compañero, y la mirada que se lanzaban no tenía comparación con la forma en que miraba a Brass. Ella solo lo quería como amigo.

 _Pero Brass…_

\- ¡TÚ!

XxxxX

Brass miraba detenidamente a Trisha. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y la piel blanca. Mary, el cabello negro y la piel un poco oscura. Trisha era hermosa pero Mary lo era más. No tenían punto de comparación.

Trisha era su amiga. Mary también era su amiga pero la quería como su compañera. La amaba.

 _Mary…_

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Él no estaba viendo a Trisha vendándole el brazo. Frente a él estaba Mary sonriendo y atendiendo con mucho mimo sus heridas, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos negros que siempre brillaban intensamente cuando lo miraban, con su largo cabello negro, suelto, cubriendo sus pechos desnudos. Ansiaba saborearlos de nuevo, tocarlos y quería enterrarse en ella, morderla, sentir que apretaba su polla cuando gimiera su nombre corriéndose para él. Quería reclamarla como su compañera, como su mujer…

Tan metido estaba en su ilusión que hasta estaba captando su olor en el ambiente.

\- ¡TÚ! –escuchó un grito fuerte en el pasillo, después un grito de susto de una mujer que creyó conocer pero no podía creerlo. La puerta del consultorio fue cerrada. Brass y Trisha se miraron por un momento, escuchando las fuertes pisadas del macho que gritó y unas pisadas más ligeras - ¡Me vas a decir que le sucedió a mi mujer ahora!

\- ¡Darkness tranquilízate por favor! – a Brass casi se le detuvo el corazón.

 _¡Si era Mary!_

El olor que despedía el felino demostraba preocupación pero más fuerte era la furia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?! –Sus instintos se apoderaron de él y en menos de un minuto salió al pasillo. Darkness tenía contra la pared a Mary quien despedía su dulce aroma de miedo.

– Yo no sé… ¡No lo sé! –Ella respiraba con dificultad y tartamudeó al responder –Le dije que no podía bailar pero sabes lo terca que es.

\- ¡Pero la dejaste!

\- ¡¿Y que querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué la amarrara?!

\- ¡SÍ! –Darkness se le iba encima pero Brass lo sujetó del brazo y lo empujó contra la pared opuesta, se colocó delante de Mary y se puso en posición de pelea para protegerla.

\- ¡No le grites a Mary!

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –gritó Trisha y Jessie apareció desde el pasillo para médicos y enfermeras.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? Kat está inquieta –dijo la pequeña pelirroja. Encontró con la mirada a Mary escondida detrás de Brass y a ambos machos a punto de agarrarse a golpes –Darkness, Kat te está esperando. Ella quiere verte –pero el felino parecía no escucharla. Su atención estaba en Brass y Mary - ¿Me escuchaste? Darkness, Kat te necesita –Brass observó que la furia desaparecía de los ojos del macho. La preocupación y el bienestar de su compañera era siempre lo primero para un macho acoplado.

Darkness, aun con cara de pocos de amigos, se puso erguido y se dirigió por el camino por el que vino Jessie. La compañera de Justice fue detrás de él. Después de un minuto Mary y Brass pudieron respirar tranquilos.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Brass mirando a Mary quien miraba hacia la puerta por donde desapareció Darkness. Ella estaba pálida y temblando. Le sujetó las manos suavemente y fue cuando sus ojos se alzaron hacia él –Mary, él no te hará daño. No dejaré que te toque un pelo. Te lo juro –ella parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse pero un movimiento a un lado captó su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Trisha preocupada –Discúlpalo, Darkness siempre pierde la cabeza por Kat –Mary observó a Trisha y luego a sus manos que estaban unidas a las de Brass.

-Estoy bien –dijo y zafó sus manos de las de él –solo necesito un poco de aire –no miró a ninguno de los dos y cuando salía del centro médico casi tropezó con Breeze que venía entrando. La hembra la miró salir, luego miró a Trisha y a Brass. Frunciendo el ceño salió tras Mary.

\- ¿Breeze está molesta conmigo o es solo impresión mía?

-Impresión tuya –respondió Brass saliendo del centro médico. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Mary estaba hablando por su celular ante la mirada inquieta de Breeze.

-Iré para allá. Espérame por favor –y colgó. Sonrió a Breeze antes de decirle –Es todo tuyo. Ve.

\- ¿Segura? No te veo nada bien –Mary sonrió.

-Estoy bien. No puedes perder esta oportunidad. Ve Breeze –la hembra la abrazó y lo miró de soslayo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –le gruñó la hembra y Mary volteó sorprendida por su presencia.

-Quiero hablar con Mary –Breeze se colocó delante de ella para protegerla.

-Ella no hablará contigo –Mary miró su celular como controlando la hora y luego tomó del brazo a Breeze –déjalo. Hablaré con Brass, luego llamaré a Sunshine e iré al edificio. Me quedaré en tu habitación como quedamos y me llamarás si terminas temprano ¿ok? –Breeze la miró insegura de dejarla –Estaré bien. Es tu oportunidad de ser feliz –la hembra le sonrió pero cuando volvió su atención a Brass frunció el ceño y le mostró los dientes.

-Hazla llorar y cumpliré con lo que te dije antes –la vio subir al carrito de golf y alejarse del centro médico. Una vez que la hembra desapareció de su vista se movió para acercarse a Mary pero ella levantó las manos como bloqueándolo y lo miró a los ojos fríamente.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

XxxxX

Era la oportunidad de Breeze para ser feliz aunque sea por una noche y después de que tantas dudas la atormentaran durante días, Mary no estaba dispuesta a arruinarle el momento haciendo que sea su guardiana para no enfrentarse a Brass.

 _Pero tampoco quería hablar con el macho…_

-Quiero hablar contigo Mary.

-Vete a que te atienda la doctora Trisha. La venda se está soltando.

-No me importa. Tengo que hablar contigo. Estás agitada por lo que pasó con Darkness. Tu olor a miedo me insta a cuidarte.

-No quiero que hagas nada por mí.

-Mary…

-Ya me oíste. Me tengo que ir –se giró para irse pero su brazo fue sujetado. Fue jalada con cuidado hacia atrás y chocó con el cuerpo duro de Brass. Su aroma le llegó a su nariz haciendo que un suspiro saliera de su boca involuntariamente.

-Yo te llevaré al edificio de mujeres. Necesitamos hablar –los ojos de Brass brillaban intensamente. El castaño de sus ojos estaba más oscuro.

-No es cierto. No hay nada de qué hablar –él gruñó y ella tuvo que tragarse un gemido. Sus gruñidos, aunque sea de enfado, siempre le parecían sexys.

-No quiero hacer esto Mary pero ¿o vamos a hablar o mando a seguir a Breeze? –Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida –Sé que estoy haciendo mal, que es incorrecto el chantaje pero necesito hablar contigo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para eso –Mary recordó instantáneamente lo que Breeze le había dicho sobre Trey: _"que me desee tanto como para romper las reglas por mí"_.

 _Pero no podía creerlo…_

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Breeze solo me está haciendo un favor –Brass la sujetó de la cintura, sonriendo de lado.

-Entonces no habrá problemas en pedir a Seguridad que revisen su GPS y que envíen a un macho a averiguar que está haciendo en estos momentos –No era bonito ser víctima de chantaje pero sonrió divertida por la situación. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Vamos pero no me gusta lo que estás haciendo –Brass le tomó la mano y la colocó en su brazo para guiarla hasta un carrito de golf.

\- _¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?_ –Pensó.Se supone que él está enamorado de Trisha.

Llegaron al edificio. Mary entró primero, saludando a todas las chicas que ya sabían que se quedaría en la habitación de Breeze, aunque no sabían el por qué. Cuando volteó observó que Brass conocía a todas las hembras, que las saludaba muy sonriente y ameno, cruzando algunas palabras con Bluebird y Sunshine. Tampoco pudo evitar que las palabras de Jinx llegaran a su mente: _"Brass ha tenido sexo con todas las hembras. TODAS. También con algunas humanas que trabajan para nosotros"._

 _¡CELOS! ¡CELOS! ¡CELOS!_

Nunca los había experimentado y hubiera querido vivir sin saber cómo se sienten. Se arrepintió en ese instante en ceder al chantaje de Brass. Ya no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería amarlo.

-Mary –la llamó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Dime de que quieres hablar. Estoy un tanto cansada –el macho la miró mientras se acercaba. Mary empezaba a preocuparle los cambios de humor que estaba presentando siempre que estaba con Brass. El depredador que estaba acechándola en ese momento hizo que olvidara sus celos y que un intenso calor despertara en su vientre y se extendiera en todo su ser. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle y la garganta se le secó de súbito. Brass se detuvo a unos milímetros de ella y no dejaba de mirarle la boca.

-En primer lugar, Jinx te mintió. Vi como miraste a Trisha y como la vio Breeze –Mary respiró profundamente –Estuve atraído por Trisha. Era la primera humana a la que me acercaba luego de mi liberación. Fue amable y graciosa conmigo y con mis amigos. Me enamoré de ella pero ella se enamoró de Slade –Mary tragó duro.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Sé que Jinx te dijo que sigo enamorado de ella y no es verdad.

-También me dijo que te has acostado con todas las hembras y algunas humanas –le soltó sin pensar. Brass respiró profundamente sin quitar los ojos de los suyos.

-No puedo negar eso. He follado con casi todas las hembras aquí y en la Reserva, pero Mary, todas ellas son mis amigas –ella sabía que las hembras no querían una relación seria con un solo macho. Ellas querían su libertad.

Mary no podía cambiar el pasado.

-Brass, no tienes por qué justificarte conmigo –alguien tocó la puerta y Brass se adelantó en abrirla. Bluebird llegaba con un carrito con algunas bandejas tapadas y latas de soda.

-Aquí está la cena que me pediste –le dijo a Brass y él le agradeció con una sonrisa amical.

-Disfruten la cena –dijo la hembra con una sonrisa y se fue.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película? –Mary lo miró –No me iré. Aun quiero hablar contigo.

-No entiendo de qué exactamente.

\- ¿Quieres tener sexo con Jinx?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres que él te reclame como su compañera?

-Claro que no. Yo… -el sonido de su celular cortó su respuesta. Estaba sorprendida y asustada al ver que Trey estaba llamándola. Había pasado casi una hora desde que Breeze se fue en su encuentro.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Sabías lo que tu amiga estaba planeando para mí?

-Yo… -No sabía que decirle. Lo más seguro es que perdería su trabajo y se alejaría de sus amigas, de Brass –Trey, yo…

-Tranquila –le dijo y escuchó la risa de Breeze al fondo –Te quería agradecer y espero que no te moleste que utilicemos tu casa esta noche –Mary sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Estoy feliz por ella.

-Gracias. Veremos a que nos lleva esta "situación" entre ella y yo.

-Tómense su tiempo –dijo muy feliz –Adiós –cortó la llamada y volteó hacia Brass. Iba a decirle que se fuera, que no quería hablar con él. Él estaba detrás de ella y tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué te llama Trey?

-Porque es mi amigo y para agradecerme un favor… Espera un momento. ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!

\- ¿Estás interesada en él? –Mary suspiró frustrada.

-Me daré un baño. Siéntete como en tu casa –y antes de que Brass le dijera algo más se metió en la ducha.

Por el agua no podía escuchar lo que estaba haciendo. Su cerebro rogaba porque al salir no estuviera ahí pero su corazón le pedía todo lo contrario. Se duchó rápidamente y cuando salió, Brass no estaba ahí. Incluso su cerebro estaba molesto por no encontrarlo en la habitación.

Secó su cabello rápidamente y buscó una camiseta y una calzoneta entre las cosas de Breeze. Miró las bandejas en el carrito pero se le fue el hambre. No quería comer sola. Se acercó al balcón y el viento la refrescó. Saltó asustada en su sitio cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso.

-Traje las películas –dijo Brass cerrando la puerta.

-Pensé que te habías ido –el macho empezó a encender el dvd y el televisor de la habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo Mary. Es muy importante pero primero vamos a ver una película y comeremos. Tienes hambre y pasaste por un mal momento –Mary no pudo evitar que una sonrisa agradecida se dibujase en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Brass –él la miro por un momento y luego, sin previo aviso, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la besó. La tomó de la cintura y se aferró a ella.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, agitados, se miraron y cuando Mary estuvo a punto de rogar por otro beso, su hambre se hizo presente con un rugido de su estómago.

-Hora de comer –sentenció Brass tomándole la mano y guiándola a la cama. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Para ella había un gran pedazo de pollo a la plancha con ensalada y para Brass, un plato grande con tres filetes de bistec adobado con arroz.

\- ¿Avengers? –preguntó ella cuando vio el dvd que tenía Brass entre sus dedos.

-Si quieres puedo traer Titanic –Mary negó rápidamente –Esta es una de mis películas favoritas.

-Podríamos hacer una lista con todas nuestras películas favoritas. Me gusta Iron Man.

Mary terminó de comer a duras penas y Brass volvió a bromearle sobre la humana pequeña, delgada y débil que le parecía. Miraron toda la película, uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿Quieres ver otra película? –preguntó Brass al terminar, mirándola a los ojos. Mary lo observó y no pudo evitar quedarse atrapada en sus ojos. No pudo evitar abalanzarse hacia su boca y besarlo con desesperación, sorprendiendo al macho por su arrebato. Se acomodó sobre ella sin aplastarla y dejó sus labios para descender por su cuello.

-Brass… -gimió Mary sujetando sus cabellos cuando su boca encerró su seno sobre la camiseta. Sus manos masajeaban con firmeza sus muslos una y otra vez hasta que sus manos llegaron al borde de la calzoneta y se la bajó con sumo cuidado.

-Brass, espera- no pudo hablar más cuando la gran mano del macho aterrizó en su entrepierna. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él.

-Eres tan hermosa Mary –las manos de ella se aferraban a las sábanas cuando Brass empezó a acariciarle los labios vaginales. Pero se quedó desconcertada cuando ya no sintió al macho sobre ella. Cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, de uno de sus tobillos, Brass la jaló hacia el borde de la cama.

Mary lo miraba expectante y nerviosa cuando él le separó las piernas sin dejar de mirarla.

-No tengas miedo. Seré muy cuidadoso –la respiración de ambos se aceleró. Brass dejó de mirarla a los ojos para concentrarse en su centro –Eres muy hermosa –repitió con la voz más oscura y se hincó sobre sus rodillas.

-Brass, nadie me ha visto ahí –murmuró nerviosa. Por inercia intentó cerrar las piernas que él no la dejó.

-Mary, déjame tener el honor de poder saborearte. Tu olor me está volviendo loco –él gruñó muy sexy y sus ojos suplicantes vieron los suyos –Por favor Mary. Déjame tocarte aquí –A Mary se le olvidó como respirar –déjame saborearte –Se olvidó como hablar –Déjame beber de ti –se olvidó de pensar pero logró asentir con la cabeza. Brass era el macho que amaba y en un momento de revelación, se dio cuenta que no podría amar a nadie más.

 _Él era el amor de su vida._

XxxxX

A Brass le temblaban las piernas por lo que tuvo que hincarse en el piso frente a ella. Su aroma lo tentaba siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

 _Mary lo tenía en sus manos sin saberlo._

Besó el interior de sus muslos, haciendo camino hasta su objetivo. Respiró sobre el clítoris, ganando un suspiró de satisfacción de Mary, que se convirtió en un pequeño grito con su nombre cuando tocó levemente su botón con la punta de su lengua. Esa respuesta lo animó. Acarició sus muslos y la sujetó de las caderas para mantenerla quieta antes de lamer su clítoris una y otra vez, rápido y lento, intercalando con chupadas suaves e intensas.

-Brass… –gimió ella. Observar a Mary retorcerse sobre la cama, gimiendo su nombre, con el cuerpo perlado de sudor y su boca entreabierta lo excitaba mucho. Ninguna mujer había logrado excitarlo tanto.

Y cuando Mary se corrió, fue lo más bello que pudo ver en su vida. Bebió de ella, memorizando su sabor, su olor y textura. Al verla volando entre las sensaciones de su orgasmo casi hizo que él se corriera.

 _¡Mary era suya!_

Abrió sus pantalones. Tenía que poseerla, estar dentro de ella pero el destino le dijo que no.

\- Brass… -susurró Mary cuando el sonido del celular del macho. Sus ojos le decían lo mismo que pensaba él: _¡No contestes el celular!_

Aquel que llamaba era muy persistente. Tal vez era una emergencia de su gente.

-Contesta –él la miró fijamente –Tal vez sea algo urgente –se abrochó otra vez los pantalones y le sonrió buscando su celular en su bolsillo.

-Casi siempre pensamos lo mismo –Mary, respirando ya normalmente, se sentó sonriendo.

-Hay que añadirlo a la lista –Brass se extrañó al ver que Justice era quien llamaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

-El equipo de Tim saldrá en 20 minutos a rescatar a una mujer regalo –le informó Justice.

\- ¿Encontraron un regalo? –Mary abrió los ojos. Sabía sobre las pequeñas mujeres que fueron regaladas para ser esclavas sexuales.

-Quiero que vayas con ellos.

\- ¿Qué yo vaya? –Brass quería decirle que no. Quería quedarse con Mary. Pero ella, conociendo lo importante que era liberar a esas pequeñas especies, volvió a sorprenderlo.

-Ve Brass. Es importante liberar a esas mujeres. Podemos dejar esto para después –Brass la observó en silencio. Ella se preocupaba por las especies, por su gente.

 _Mary tenía que ser su compañera._

Justice carraspeó por el teléfono.

-Lo siento Brass, no quería interrumpir.

-No te preocupes. Estaré en el helipuerto en 20 minutos –y colgó.

Mary se puso de pie sobre la cama y lo abrazó. Brass no quería romper el momento, no quería ir a la misión, quería proponerle que olvidaran la llamada. Luego se arrepentiría pero quería hacer el amor con Mary.

-Cariño, también quisiera que te quedaras, pero rescatar a esa especie es más importante que nosotros en este momento.

-Nada es más importante que tú para mí –Mary besó su cuello y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Brass… -él quería decirle que la amaba, que ella ya era suya y que quería que fuera su compañera, pero ella habló primera –Ve, ayuda a traerla de vuelta. Luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros –ella se liberó pero Brass atrajo su rostro y la beso con rudeza.

-Vendré por ti –le dio un rápido beso y salió de la habitación.

La propuesta para ser su compañera tenía que hacerla con mucho tiempo a su disposición, cosa que si Mary se negaba, usaría su lengua en su cuerpo para convencerla. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

XxxxX

Mary estaba completamente enamorada de Brass. Él no le había jurado amor eterno pero todo lo que ha pasado esta noche le demostraba que Brass sentía algo por ella.

 _¿Será amor?_

Se acomodó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada donde el macho estuvo recostado. Cerró los ojos y rememoró como su lengua la acariciaba en su intimidad. Kent solo tenía sexo encima de ella, de manera brusca y sin preocuparse por ella. A Mary le emocionó como Brass le pidió permiso para tomarla con su boca.

Lo ama. Y con una gran sonrisa en la cara Mary se quedó dormida, totalmente ajena al destino que tal vez ella no espera…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola. Primero, disculpa a todas aquellas que esperaban una actualización de Brass. Sé que avisé que no doy fecha pues por mi trabajo es muy difícil actualizar seguido pero esta vez sí que demoré.

Espero que les guste este capítulo donde ya hay un pequeño avance entre Brass y Mary. Los celos dicen que son malos pero como nos encanta que los machos sean posesivos y celosos.

Gracias a los favorites, follows y especialmente a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, me animan y algunas me dan una que otra idea:

 **Camony:** Gracias por el review. Aquí en fanfiction somos pocas las que escribimos en español sobre las especies pero en Wattpad hay varias historias. Si tienes cuenta deberías darte una vuelta por ahí. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Den Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review. Si pensé en la música árabe pero si pones música sexy en coreografía solo mujeres lo primero que salta son ritmos latino y no incluí la samba porque es difícil zambear a menos que sea full práctica. Además, amo todo tipo de música, pero para hacer coreografías me era más fácil planearla con bachata. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **SweetNorthCullenGirl:** Gracias por el review. Todas queríamos matar a Brass. Así de tontos hay hombres en la vida real. Pero llegó Tiger a ayudarnos y nuestro macho lo aceptó. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Camila:** Gracias por el review. Me han insistido mucho en subirlo a esa plataforma. No tengo cuenta ahí porque como ya saben, no tengo mucho tiempo de estar escribiendo y actualizando así que pienso que tal vez sería cargarme con una cuenta más. Lo que he pensado es abrir una cuenta en Wattpad y subir Brass ahí cuando solo me falte un capitulo al fic, es decir el epilogo. Gracias por tu sugerencia.

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review… ¿Eres la misma chica del review anterior?

Espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo y pues avisarles que solo deben quedar tres capítulos a lo mucho. No soy de escribir historias largas. Cuídense y espero sus comentarios. Dale clic a Review :D

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola.

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero no quieran matarme por la demora, no creo, pero pido las disculpas del caso. Sé que es un capítulo muy corto pero está escrito con mucha emoción. Trataré de continuar más seguido. Estoy en un reto de escritura semanal. Si hay aceptación de los capítulos haría actualizaciones semanales de Brass.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **BRASS**

 **Capítulo 6:**

Brass llegó a la Reserva con una herida de bala en el brazo. Hubo un tiroteo con los guardias que custodiaban a la mujer regalo en una mansión en las afueras de Arizona. La regalo, una primate, estaba a salvo, asustada por el revuelo de su liberación, pero estaba bien. Él fue atendido y descansaba en una habitación de Centro Médico cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

\- ¡Tú! –Gritó Jinx – ¡Levántate!

-Oye gato, no tengo ganas de jugar contigo –dijo sin darle importancia, aunque su cuerpo estaba preparado por si tenía que defenderse -Consíguete una bola de lana y vete a jugar al bosque.

\- ¡Hijo de…!

\- ¡Alto! –Gritó la doctora Ally entrando con Obsidian detrás de ella -¡Jinx detente! Brass está recuperándose.

\- ¡Y una mierda con eso! –Obsidian gruñó alto y fuerte. Quería atacar al felino.

\- ¡No vuelvas a gritarle a mi Ally!

\- ¡Brass llegó anoche oliendo a mi mujer! –el macho canino sonrió burlón.

\- ¿Tu mujer? Ella fue mía anoche –Jinx apretó los puños con fuerza –Lamí su centro, bebí de ella y estar en su interior fue el cielo –Jinx iba a saltarle encima pero fue contenido rápidamente por Obsidian - ¡Déjalo! ¿Quiere matarme? Adelante, pero ella fue mía.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! –Escupió Jinx con furia - ¡Tú solo querías acostarte con ella! ¡Ahora la botarás de tu lado!

\- ¿Y si así fuera qué? –Los tres presentes en la habitación se quedaron anonadados ante las palabras de Brass –Fue mía porque así lo quiso. Lo que pase después no es tu problema. Acéptalo Jinx. Me prefirió a mí –el felino, rojo de furia, se soltó bruscamente de Obsidian pero no atacó a Brass, salió raudamente del consultorio. Obsidian miró molesto a Brass y salió detrás del macho.

-No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir –reprochó Ally –Sabes cómo somos las mujeres humanas. ¿Enserio solo la usarás y luego irás a tener sexo con otras?

-No doctora Ally. Quiero que Mary sea mi compañera y no la tomé. Solo lo dije por molestar a Jinx –la doctora suspiró.

-Sabes que no se quedará así ¿verdad?

-Imagino que no, pero Mary me demostró ayer que siente algo por mí. Ella será mi compañera.

 **XxxxX**

\- ¡Estoy tan contenta! –Mary escuchó vociferar a Breeze detrás de ella. Estaban llevando sus bandejas con sus almuerzos a su mesa en el bar. Mary volteó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo sé y estoy tan contenta por ti pero creo debes calmarte un poco o sino los demás se darán cuenta que algo te sucede y- Mary pensó rápidamente si habían construido un muro en el bar pero no recordaba haber escuchado algo al respecto. Si no era un muro con lo que chocó, entonces…

\- ¡Mi blusa nueva! –gruñó una mujer, una especie. Mary, que estaba en el piso junto a su almuerzo, levantó los ojos y vio la mirada más fría que había visto desde que llegó a Homeland - ¡Acaso no tienes ojos!

-Lo siento Kit.

\- ¡Eso no limpiará mi blusa!

-Lo lavaré

\- ¡Diablos! Y justo regresan los machos hoy. Brass se iba a impresionar con esta blusa.

\- ¿Brass? –Dijo Breeze extrañada mientras ayudaba a Mary a ponerse de pie - ¿Qué tienes que ver con él Kit?

-Tenía hasta que Tiger me castigó –Mary rememoró lo que Jinx le había dicho: _"Brass ha tenido sexo con todas"_ – Pensaba en retomar lo que empecé con él hasta que ésta me ensució –dijo mirando despectivamente a Mary.

\- ¿Ésta? –Vociferó Mary contra la hembra, sorprendiendo a todos los presente – ¡No soy esta! ¡Mi nombre es Mary! –A Kat la sorprendió pero rápido se recuperó. Estaba por saltarle encima a Mary cuando Breeze la sujetó.

\- ¡Voy a enseñarle que ella solo es una pequeña humana! ¡Que no debe hablarme así! –Breeze la empujó hacia atrás y se puso delante de Mary.

\- ¡Quédate quieta Kit! Entiende que ella solo se defendió de tu horrible carácter. Y créeme, nadie dejará que le pongas un dedo encima –Kit miró a todos los que estaban haciendo circulo a su alrededor y estaban en claro apoyo a la bailarina. Kit miró por un momento a Mary y se dio la vuelta para salir del comedor por otra puerta, vociferando algo sobre los humanos entrando a su mundo.

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Mary la miraron sorprendidos y sonriéndole por su actitud contra la actitud de Kit. Cuando todos se alejaron, Breeze sacó a su amiga del comedor.

-Ya puedes respirar Mary –la bailarina respiró hondo y se desinfló.

\- ¡Pensé que iba a atacarme!

-Lo más probable es que sí. Pero no lo tomes a mal –Breeze miró a cielo preocupada –sé que tuvo una historia con un humano en el centro donde estuvo recluida pero no sé más.

\- ¿Un humano? ¿Crees que le haya roto el corazón?

-No lo sé, Kit no ha querido contar nada –el sonido del celular de Mary las distrajo. Miraron la pantalla y ambas sonrieron olvidando el impase - ¿Es él? – preguntó Breeze emocionada.

-Sí. Ya está en la puerta. Vamos a recibirlo.

 **XxxxX**

Brass estaba desesperado. No había otra palabra para describir como se sentía. Quería que el helicóptero aterrizara de una vez para buscar a Mary. Quería besarla, acariciarla, tenerla entre sus brazos desnuda completamente, probarla de nuevo y esta vez. Hacerla su mujer mirándola a los ojos, escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos que salieran de su boca entre sus gruñidos de él mientras está profundo dentro de ella. La necesitaba. Pero Justice ordenó que vaya primero al Centro Medico para revisar su herida y terminar de darle de alta. Se iba a negar hasta que escuchó que Jinx iría a la oficina de Justice a darle el informe sobre el rescate de la regalo. Solo tenía que salir rápido del Centro Medico, pasar por Seguridad y luego buscar a Mary. No iba a dejarla salir de su habitación por días.

Salió más rápido de lo que pensaba de la revisión de su herida. Estaba ya cerrada y solo tenía la pies rojiza. Ansioso, fue rápidamente a Seguridad donde encontró a muchos machos atentos a una de las pantallas en particular. Escuchó la música de fondo y supo que todos estaban observando a la que sería su mujer.

\- ¿Has visto como se mueven? –mencionó Book sorprendido.

\- Uhmmm… Espero que las hembras no quieran que bailemos así –murmuró Search con un deje de fastidio –Tal vez no podríamos montar a una hembra si no bailamos así.

-No lo creo –contestó Flirt - ¿Pero han visto cómo bailan? De verlos bailar así me dan ganas de montarla o montar a una hembra. Montar –Brass no entendía de qué diablos estaban hablando así que se acercó a la pantalla y vio algo que no imaginaba.

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre? –veía a Mary bailando con un hombre. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, muy pegados, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción. Ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre mientras sus manos subían alargados sobre su cabeza mientras él le acariciaba los costados del cuerpo menudo de su futura mujer. Le dio la vuelta y pegó su cuerpo a la espada de Mary. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, tal y como la había visto esa noche en la habitación de Breeze, donde pudo beber de ella. Él metió su rostro en la unión del delgado cuello femenino y su hombre, pareciendo que depositaba un beso, haciendo que Mary suspirara - ¡¿Alguien me puede decir quién demonios es ese hombre?! –todos los machos voltearon a ver a un encolerizado Brass.

-Es amigo de Mary –respondió Moon, quien volvió a mirar la pantalla –Los movimientos de sus cuerpos nos incitan a tomar a una hembra –dijo agarrando su celular –Iré a buscar a Joy. Necesito estar dentro de ella ahora –salió raudo del lugar dejando a un atónito Brass. Los demás estaban aguantando, él podía notarlo por el olor en el aire. Todos estaban excitados. Miró los movimientos de su Mary y aquel ser al que iba a matar por osar tocar. Estaban incitando a todos, incluyéndolo a él. Salió rápidamente de Seguridad hacia los ambientes donde ensayaban las hembras.

Cuando llegó todas estaban aplaudiéndolos al haber terminado el baile. El hombre abrazaba fuertemente a Mary y ella correspondía al abrazo. Su gruñido resonó fuerte en el lugar. Mary reconoció al macho del que estaba enamorada. Se veía muy furioso.

 **XxxxX**

Mary no podía creer que estaba viendo al macho del que estaba enamorada. La misión a la que había ido era peligrosa y no sabía cuánto iba a demorar. No podían darle más información porque estaban protegiendo a regalo que rescataron.

\- ¡Suelta a Mary ahora mismo! –Jessi salió al frente.

-Brass, contrólate, estas asustando a nuestro invitado, a Mary y a nosotras.

-Brass… -murmuró Mary acercándose a él a unos pasos. Estaba igual a como lo recordaba todos los días, cada hora, cada mañana, cada noche. No había momento en que no lo pensara, rogando para que volviera con bien. Lo recordaba sonriente, serio, mirándola en esa noche en la habitación de Brezze, su piel, su boca, su lengua, a él comiéndosela literalmente.

\- ¿Quién es él? –le preguntó molesto, sin quitar la vista de alguien a espalda de ella. No era así como se había imaginado el reencuentro.

-Brass, él es un amigo mío. Es un bailarín.

\- ¿Has tenido sexo con él? Huelo tu excitación –masticó mirando con furia a su amigo. A Mary le vino a la cabeza una valiosa información que no debía volver a olvidar: el buen olfato de las Nueva Especies. Todos ahí sabían lo excitada que estaba.

\- ¿Por qué los machos nunca pueden quedarse callados cuando están furiosos?

-No lo sé Ellie –respondió Breeze –Pero eso es genética en todos, machos o humanos: Ser tontos para algunas cosas –todas movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo, en apoyo a lo dicho por la hembra.

El amigo de Mary, que no entendía muy bien que estaba a punto de ser descuartizado vivo por Brass, se acercó a Mary y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, queriendo bromear con el macho pero antes de que abriera la boca, Brass prácticamente estaba sobre él, de no ser por Breeze que alejó al bailarín de Mary, seguro lo hubiera matado a golpes.

\- ¡Quítale las manos de encima a Mary!

\- Mary solo es mi mejor amiga –Dijo asustado el bailarín, con una voz muy baja para un hombre. Las Especies olían su miedo.

-Breeze –llamó Jessi –Que tal si llevas a Sebastián al edificio de chicas y hacen una pijamada –las chicas gritaron de emoción pero Breeze habló.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No sería mejor que le consultáramos a Justicie primero? –las hembras estaban ya tirando la toalla cuando Jessi las miró, dibujando una gran y traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo convenceré, tranquilas –Breeze y Ellie sonrieron, sabían que lo convencerían. Animaron a las chicas y se llevaron a Sebastián –Conversen tranquilos por favor y recuerden que estamos siendo grabados –advirtió la pelirroja antes de salir del lugar.

-Mary… -suspiró Brass queriendo acercase a ella para abrazarla pero ella alzó sus manos para pararlo.

-No quiero hablar contigo –y molesta hizo el ademán de salir pero el macho la sujetó de un brazo con delicadeza.

-Perdona por molestarte con mi actitud pero los vi bailando en la sala de cámaras –gruñó antes de seguir –tenías el rostro como lo recuerdo la última vez que te vi. Tenías el rostro como esa noche cuando mi lengua entraba y salía de su coño, como cuando te lamía y bebía de ti.

\- ¡Ay Brass! ¡Bailé pensando en ti! –explotó Mary. Los días que lo había extrañado, la pelea con Kit, la actitud de Brass contra Sebastián, todo pasó factura y ya no podía más –Sebastián solo es una amigo. ¡Huéleme! Estoy en este momento excitada por tenerte cerca y preocupada por saber cómo te fue, si estás bien. Yo… -y Mary no pudo seguir hablando. El macho estaba abrazado a ella.

-Perdóname Mary. Te he extrañado todos estos días –el corazón de la bailarina empezó a bombear más rápido por la emoción –Todo salió bien, rescatamos a la regalo. Ella se quedó en la Reserva.

-Pero demoraste más días en regresar.

-Eso fue porque me dispararon.

\- ¿Qué? –Gritó Mary preocupada, separándose un poco y mirándolo de pies a cabeza - ¿Dónde te dispararon? ¿Ya estás bien? –preguntó alarmada. Brass se emoción al sentir y oler su preocupación.

-Si lo estoy –respondió abrazándola otra vez –Estás entre mis brazos, ahora estoy mucho mejor –ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-No me he acostado con Sebastián –comentó ella minutos después. Separó su rostro del pecho del macho para mirarlo a los ojos –Con Sebastián. No podría acostarme con él.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres hermosa Mary.

-No es por eso –la pelinegra sonrió –Sebastián es gay.

 **XxxxX**

Jessi llegaba a la oficina de Justice. La secretaria le había dicho que estaba con Jinx por lo que esperó un momento pero el líder de las Nuevas Especies le indicó a su secretaria que le dijera que pase.

-Hola Jinx –saludó ella antes de acercarse a Justice.

-Hola Jessi.

-Jessi –llamó Justice –Jinx me estaba informando sobre la regalo que rescataron. Una primate. Mañana iremos a la Reserva para verla. Al parecer, fue abusada cruelmente pero cuidada al mismo tiempo. Su trato ha sido medio raro. Pide que la devolvamos con su dueño.

-Es algo relativamente normal si dices que creció con cuidados y abusada al mismo tiempo. ¿Se acepta como una Nueva Especie?

-Al comienzo no –respondió Jinx –pero pasó tiempo con Bella, Tammy y la doctora Ally. Ya se acepta como una de nosotros, aunque extraña a su secuestrador.

-Muy bien mañana iremos a la Reserva –sentenció Jessi –Pero hoy quisiera estar en el edificio de las chicas. ¿Recuerdas al amigo de Mary? –A Jinx se le aceleró el corazón ante la mención de la mujer que ama –Sebastián se quedará en el edificio de las hembras para una pijama.

\- ¿Un humano entrará al edificio? –Cuestionó Jinx –Eso es peligroso para las hembras. ¿Y por qué lo trajo Mary?

-El amigo de la bailarina que es inofensivo para las hembras porque le gustan los hombres –Jinx no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Sí. Mary lo trajo para que las chicas vieran como baila un humano. Curiosidad de las hembras –le explicó Jessi a Jinx y luego miró a su esposo –Si vieras como bailan juntos. Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de aparearse –los ojos de ambos machos se abrieron sorprendidos –tranquilos, ya les expliqué que es inofensivo para ella y las hembras.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, confió a ciegas –sentenció Justice mirando a su mujer. Ella le sonrió.

-Si los vieran no creerían que Sebastián es gay. Si hasta Brass quería matarlo porque creyó que quería tener sexo con ella.

\- ¿Brass? ¿Le hizo algún daño al humano? –preguntó preocupado Justicie. Jinx empezaba a enfurecer.

-No. Mary logró manejarlo bien. En desagravio le pedí a Breeze que organizaran una pijamada con Sebastián. Por eso quería ir.

-Disculpa Jessi, ¿Brass está en estos momentos con Mary? –la pelirroja y su esposo se miraron y miraron luego a Jinx.

-Jinx lo siento.

Pero el macho felino lo sentía más. Se había enamorado por primera vez y se destrozó el corazón. Jinx solo bajó la cabeza y salió de la oficina ante la mirada preocupada de Jessi y Justicie.

Subió al jeep y condujo a lo loco a las instalaciones donde Mary daba clases, pero ya no había nadie. Mary se había ido el macho. Ella había elegido. Y Jinx la amaba tanto que estaba alegre por ella, aunque su corazón estuviese destrozado.

Salió del lugar y decidió dar una vuelta por el parque del Homeland. Llegó al lago artificial donde no se inmutó de encontrar a Kit ahí.

-Apestas a dolor –escupió ella.

-Y tú a ira.

-Tuve un pésimo día.

-Yo igual –murmuró él. Ella lo miró un rato hasta que se acercó y lo cogió de la mano - ¿Qué haces? –ella empezó a llevarlo fuera del parque, dirección al gimnasio.

-Ira y dolor. Tú y yo estuvimos en las mismas instalaciones. Sabemos cómo apaciguar ambos sentimientos.

-No quiero Kit.

-Tranquilo –dijo ella sin inmutarse –dejemos escapar algo de ira, algo de dolor.

-Eso no soluciona nada.

\- ¿Y acaso lo empeorará? Olvidemos por un momento todo y cedamos a nuestros instintos –Y Jinx solo quería olvidar. No era Mary pero quería olvidar lo que se siente tener el corazón roto, aunque sea por unos minutos…

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Como les dije, estoy en un reto semanal de presentar una historia o un capítulo de una historia con 2000 palabras. Si les gusta el capítulo, la actualización de Brass seria semanal. Si no les gusta, publicaré en otra historia. Y luego regresaré con Brass, o una nueva historia. Espero sus comentarios a ver en que debemos mejorar o si me comí un punto por ahí.

Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Gracias por los follows, los favorites y, especialmente, a los que se toman tiempo de dejarme un review:

 **Den Uzumaki:** Gracias por el review. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Espero esté también.

 **Wady** **:** Gracias por el review. Espero este capítulo también te encante.

 **Guest** **:** Gracias por el review. Trataré de demorar tanto para la continuación y trataré de que a los celulares de ambos se les acabe la batería. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **SweetNorthCullenGirl:** Gracias por el review. Jinx no sabe lo que ha hecho, y no sabes lo que hará. No diré más. Y ya pronto veremos como Brass usa más que la lengua… Usará el corazón para tener a Mary. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **0Jp-tsuki0993:** Gracias por el review y por el inbox pidiendo que me apure. Enserio, trataré de no demorar mucho. Un bebé… más adelante se verá. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Nanebizarre** **:** Gracias por el review. ¿Escribir sobre Jericho? No lo había pensado. Tal vez. Veré como sigo con Brass. Que lindas tus palabras. Muchas gracias. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **ericka1412:** Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO:** Gracias por el review. Que emoción por tus palabras. ¿Sobe Trey y Breeze? Tengo una idea rondando desde hace meses pero quiero terminar primero a Brass. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Guest** **(2):** Gracias por el review. Aún faltan capítulos para el final, unos cuatro, uno más o uno menos calculo. Espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Nini** **:** Gracias por el review. Bueno, trataré de no demorar mucho con las actualizaciones pero no puedo dar una fecha exacta. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Gracias por sus palabras y ánimo para continuar. Espero seguir cautivando su atención. Coman helados. Aquí hace calor.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


End file.
